The shōjo life of a shōnen kunoichi
by Riia-chan
Summary: Hinata is rejected by Naruto... but they remained friends thanks to a certain forehead girl with issues. The friendship begins, will the love remain? A feeling slowly grows on Naruto.
1. Catching up

Hi~! I'm new at this so please...please~! be patient! :) I recently discovered I love writting and also I love english!

English is not my native language but I need to do this essay for english class, so I hope that you correct me if I have any mistakes... Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>Where is her?<em>

If his thoughts were screams, you bet on that can be heard in all Konoha and its surroundings. He was nervous, scared, sad and confuse. His blond spikes were a little lower than usual since he had not put on his black band neither his signature orange and black jumpsuit, since it was wearing the normal black tank top and orange pants. Yes, he was Naruto Uzumaki aka Konoha's new hero. He had manage to defeat the oh so mighty Pain, and 3 months later, he also had fulfill his life promise to one of his favorites kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, bringing back her long time love Sasuke Uchiha. And to make things even better to the world, he also had manage to defeat Madara Uchiha, the master mind behind everything. But the new hero now had a pretty normal predicament, he had to tell the girl that jump out of the blue to save him and most importantly confess her love to him, that he only felt admiration for her. He only had to inform her that he was currently happy with his new relationship with a certain pink-haired girl. Yes, that's right: Sakura was no longer in love with Sasuke. And why is that? Not even Sakura herself could explain that, 'it just happened' she is now use to say.

After Pain attacked the village, he had no time to be hanging out,he had to save Teme and defeat Madara, a hero must have his priorities in order! So he had no time to speak with the shy kunoichi. He wanted to tell her that she was awesome and the most brave girl he had met! Let's not forget about how much he like those sweet words that escaped her lips... For the first time Naruto felt loved. And that is what is confusing him, he didn't want to reject Hinata and he neither want to stop seeing her. But he was afraid of getting to know her better. She will soon find out about his filthy room, how dirty he is towards hygiene in general, how dirty mouthed he is and his stupidity (on top of everything). He thought of her being a Hyuga and what kind of man she deserves, after all she's like a princess and as such, she deserves a gentleman, not quite a match with Naruto's personality.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her since the time he saw her during the 4th Ninja War. She looked so strong and determined defeating everyone in her way. Her long midnight hair moved along with her, like dancing. For a moment he was astonished; he really liked the way she fights, he was so focus on her movements and that distraction almost cost him the victory against Madara. Since then he had been avoiding her. Who could ever imagine Naruto Uzumaki being scared of someone who loves him? He thinks that choosing Sakura-chan is the wisest thing he can do. After all, it was going to be more easy and she already knows every little defect he has. Plus, Sakura-chan would be way more less picky than a Hyuga. He was so lost in thought that he barely felt the touch in his shoulder.

"Um... Naruto?" He jumped in surprise only to see Sakura standing there with a smile on her lips. God, she is beautiful.

"Sakura-chan!, what are you doing here? I was suppose to talk with Hinata, alone...remember?"

"I know! Just came here to make sure you don't say anything stupid." She pecked him on the cheek. Sweet cherry lipstick was being wipe off of Naruto's cheek by her thumb. He enjoyed every second of the contact.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun...Sakura-chan" A surprised Hinata arrived with confusion spread all over her face. What was Sakura-chan doing here? She started to blush at the sight of the blond guy. Seeing the blush in her face, Naruto crack up a grin, 'it's amazing what your friends presence can do, dattebayo!' He thought eyeing Hinata. She really make him happy.

"Hinata finally! I want to talk to you... I have many things to tell you!". Sakura saw Naruto's expression and she felt jealous of the way he was looking at her. First there was only her and HER boyfriend; and then she came making Naruto smile like that.

Hinata just smile at Naruto's grin. She missed that goofy smile of him and couldn't help but blush and looking somewhere else to keep her from fainting. After all, who could resist a gorgeous blond guy with whisker-like marks on his cheeks?

"Mm...Ok...Let's t-talk then." She said quietly doing her signature fingers mannerism.

Naruto make Sakura a gesture to leave, he really wanted to set the record straight with the bluenette alone! But much for his discomfort Sakura instead of leaving, open her mouth to talk. Doing what she was now used to do: defending her happiness and that happiness is Naruto's new duty. He promised her to make her happy after Sasuke-kun rejected her.

"Actually, Hinata-chan, WE wanted to talk to you."

Naruto was confuse. Looking at her with questioning eyes; he kept listening, waiting to hear what she was going to say next.

"We?" Asked Hinata. Same expression as Naruto. Since when Naruto and Sakura were a '_We_'? They were always Naruto and Sakura, but now they are a '**we**'?

"Yes, listen this is unofficial yet, but soon everyone will know..." The pinkette said blushing, "but I wanted to tell you first because now Naruto and you seem so close." You could see the envy in Sakura's voice when she pronounced that part, about Hinata's and Naruto's closure. "And because you and I are friends too." She finished touching the Hyuga in the shoulder.

"What is it?" Hinata makes a fake giggle, hoping to know soon, she felt something was wrong. "P-please don't m-m-make me w-wait!" Her stuttering was starting to reappear as she mixed it with fake enthusiasm.

Naruto on the other hand was speechless, what is in Sakura-chan's mind?

"Naruto and I...We...are in a relationship."

Naruto's mouth dropped,

Hinata's head did the same thing

And Sakura was blushing madly.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Sakura started to laugh as she wrapped her arms around Hinata. Feeling the hug she quietly hugged back. "Y-y-yes! C-cong-g-gratulat-tions!"

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto's mad question interrupted the 'friendly' scene. The blond gave a 'wtf' look to Sakura, narrowing his eyebrows too.

"Honey! I was telling her about the thing we planned two weeks ago!"

Wait! That means they have been boyfriends for two weeks?

"T-two weeks?" Asked a now broken Hinata. She felt like crying but she was also interested in how and why Naruto was reacting. Was he mad about something?

"Yes! Isn't that great?"

"Sakura-chan! Stop it! This isn't how we planned it and you know that! I was supposed to talk to Hinata first and then I was going to figure out what I feel!" He gave her a despicable look. "Remember the advice from Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh please Naruto! You have already said that you love me!" And then was the final drop in that glass of 'repressed sadness'. Hinata couldn't bear with it anymore. She ran away not listening to Sakura's voice calling her name. And not even caring to listen the blond guy who broke her heart telling her to wait. To please do not go.

Naruto was about to run and trap Hinata. He has this obligation of explain everything to her since he avoided her all those months, not even bothering to find her and talk to her. He was about to run when he was stop by Sakura's hand.

"Why did you do that?" He felt miserable.

"Naruto...please do not yell at me, you were going to reject her anyway...I'm sorry but I felt jealous."

"I don't care right now, we have to find her!" He moved his arms up and down showing his concern. The frustration was getting evident as he was biting his lip thinking in places where she could run away. But nothing came into his mind so he was even more desperate than before.

"Naruto! Are you listening to me?"

He was lost again in thoughts because Sakura-chan was moving her lips but he didn't listen.

"What? Let's go find her!" He set himself free of Sakura's embrace as he was staring to make hand seals.

_'Kage Bushin no Jutsu'_

And then suddenly there were a thousand clones just for the search of one girl. Searching everywhere around Konoha, there was still no clue. Sakura had regretted everything she said, she made Hinata feel terrible and she was willing to beg for forgiveness. 'What was I thinking? She is my friend and Naruto loves me.' She thought.

She started to search in the 7 team's training ground, her woman intuition was telling her to search there. And there she was: Hinata sitting bellow a tree, head down and bangs covering her eyes. Her arms around her knees, she was shaking but no tears can be seen.

"Hey" Sakura said whispering, sitting besides her.

"Hey..." The Hyuga replied back with a sad tone with her head still down.

"Hinata, I'm really so-" before she could finish, Hinata interrupted her.

"He really likes you. I'm so jealous." Now she was looking at the pink-haired kunoichi. Eyes with no tears, but full of pain and jealousy.

"Well...I...just listen, I'm sorry. Yes, Naruto and I are boyfriends, but it really is like an only dating thing-" she couldn't finish, the Hyuga girl interrupted again.

"Didn't he said he loved you?" Hinata's serious tone was starting to affect Sakura. Stuttering was over.

"I made that up..." Sakura said regretfully, unable to see her in the eyes.

"Why?"

"He loves me! I know he does, he promise me he would make me happy and I'm in love with him too. Please understand Hinata!" She was starting to beg to the Hyuga heir to clear the way in Naruto's love interest.

"I do. I understand, Sakura-chan."

"HINATA!" A familiar voice reach the ears of both kunoichi's. Hinata knows exactly what to do.

"Hinata! Why did you run like that? Please listen to me." Naruto said grabbing both of the Hyuga shoulders, making her blush and making Sakura sad.

"...I...p-please let m-me go..." She said lowering her head, so Naruto could not see the pain in her eyes.

"Sorry" he said setting her free, his face still showing concern, he really hope that he could talk to her alone now. Oh wait! But Sakura-chan is here too!

"Sakura-chan, please..."

"Yes, I know. See you then, Hinata." She smiles to Hinata, but the Hyuga didn't reply the happy gesture. She remained serious wanting to hear Naruto.

"Hinata, I didn't mean this to happen the way it did."

"I know Naruto-kun, you were just going t-to reject me f-first a-a-and then go with your b-b-beautiful girlfriend." She manage to say stuttering, she couldn't control herself in front of him. Unable to meet her eyes, Naruto switch his position to get a better look to Hinata's face. They were now exchanging looks. Pale violet eyes connecting with blue sky ones.

"Hey! Don't say that, ok? Yes, I do love Sakura-chan but-"

"It-t-t's okay! N-Naruto-kun really! I'm very h-happy for you." She faked a smile, everyone could see that smile was fake. But Naruto being as dense as he is, didn't even notice.

"Huh? You are not sad?" He was disappointed that Hinata didn't even going to put a fight for him. His tone of voice was sad and Hinata notice, so she tries to make him feel better. It's official Hinata will always be a lost cause when it comes to Naruto.

"Why would I? Y-you are m-my hero, also I...I...I l-love...you, I want you to be happy!" Fake enthusiasm again. Naruto smiles when she pronounced the words hero and love.

"Hinata...really?" Did she really meant what she said? 'You're my hero and I love you' that sounded really nice. A smile escaped Naruto's lips.

"I hope you guys last forever."

"Hinata..." He couldn't believe how wonderful she was. Sweet and understanding, let's not forget how loving and cute. Naruto was getting caught by Hinata's beautiful long eye lashes and her blush...that faint blush was so lovely! Really, he wasn't paying attention of what Hinata was saying.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata...please don't take this for granted!" He said in a loud voice grabbing her shoulders again. He finally knows what to say as a determine look can be seen in his pupils. He looked straight at Hinata's beautiful eyes, secretly enjoying to look her blushing madly at his contact.

Hinata remained silence. She was expecting for Naruto to say 'I love you more', really? Who was she kidding?

"What Sakura-chan and I have...It's just that...I made a promise to her! To make her happy...and she needs me!"

"T-that's what I was t-telling you!" She said in a loud voice. Her eyebrows furrow and her face reflected annoyance. "If you m-make t-t-that promise to her you sh-should keep it...you n-n-never take b-back your words!"

"That's my nindo." A very nostalgic Naruto finished the phrase.

"N-Naruto-kun...if you a-are r-really happy then you sh-should go for it. I never have thought to jump out of nowhere to save you. I never have thought that I was capable of hitting Pain in the face, and I never ever in my life thought that someday I would tell you how I feel about you...I never thought I could be that brave. You make me stronger by inspiring me and all I have to say to you is thank you. And that you don't have any obligation with me. Just be happy...I'll be happy watching you" Her speech was unbelievable, he was surprised once again by her. She is really amazing! She didn't even stutter! Naruto then smiled and put his hands down, both of them have forgot about him grabbing her shoulders.

"You are amazing..." He manage to say in a trance. Hinata blushed even more. He was in love with her? All he knows is that he really want to spend so much time with this lovely girl.

"Hinata, I still owe you and answer...for that thing you said...remember?" He was now blushing, he never have felt ashamed before, but now looking at her it was inevitable.

_'Crap! My confession! Ekk~! What to do? What to do?'_ Hinata thought getting redder and redder.

"I...remember, y-yes."

"Well... I think you are very amazing! I mean not even Sakura-chan fought the way you did. And in the war, I was astonished by you! I love your fighting style..." Realizing that he was losing the point, he scratches the back of his head, then take a deep breath and continued, "...All I have to say is that I admire you too, and that I'm really stupid for not realizing your feelings before, I feel guilty of all the times I said that you were weird and dark. I realized that being dark and weird it's good, really good! And now I see the pressure you have been put up to. And that you're like me in many ways...we share the same nindo, so I was thinking if you would like to spend more time with me...maybe if you want to be my new best friend." He didn't get to the point he wanted, but he said what was on his heart just by seeing her smiling and blushing like that.

"I will love to, I've always wanted to." She smiled at him, red as a tomato and looking up to keep her from fainting.

"Thank you!" Naruto said wrapping his arms around her, feeling her scent... '_Vanilla, nice!_' He thought. Then Naruto didn't feel her hugging back.

"Hinata?, ne Hinata!" He looked at her and smile, he should have not do that.

She had fainted, and she looked adorable.


	2. My best friend, his first kiss

_Inhale...Exhale_

She felt her body numb, as her arm was lacking of blood. She tried to move it but she couldn't, something was stopping her right arm from moving. What had happened to her? She felt blissful and fresh but she didn't remember anything.

I must have fainted!

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal what was pressing her arm like that. What she saw was making her happy and nervous.

Naruto had taken her to the hospital and apparently have stayed, waiting for her to wake up. He was now sleeping with his head over her arm causing it to hurt. Quickly, she gave a look to the other side shutting her eyes to prevent her another faint. He looks so cute while sleeping. Rotating her head and opening one eye she give the blond ninja a better look. She saw his hair, golden as the sun. She wonders about the texture of his hair. Hinata slowly slid her arm out trying not to wake Naruto up. When she succeeded, she hesitated of touching his hair or not; after all she always had wanted to touch it.

Making her decision she runs her fingers through his golden spikes, they are soft, just the way she thought it was. She enjoyed the feeling until she heard a pleasure moan coming from Naruto's mouth. When she heard it, she stop for a while making sure he was sleep. Once confirmed it, she continued to touch his hair smiling happily as he was smiling too enjoying her touch in his dreams.

Then, when she had enough fun, she proceeded to get up and leave a note thanking Naruto for bringing her to the Hospital. The blond ninja stay there unconsciously missing the massage he was given in his scalp.

When she was about to open the door, she heard him waking up; so she ran fast before he could catch her.

* * *

><p>Waking up was a problem to him, specially when he was so relaxed by the massage he was getting in his scalp. Someone was running hisher fingers against his hair making spirals and sometimes scratching; making him enter a deep sleep stage. It was wonderful! He felt someone giggling a couple of times, it was a cute giggle.

Then it stopped. Why? Why when it was getting so good? No one had ever do that to him, it was a new sensation he wanted to repeat.

When he lifted his head to see why it had stopped, he heard the hospital room's door close fast. Then it hit him! It was Hinata the one touching him. The blond boy searched for her in the bed. She was gone. Then looking at the pillow he found a note. With a confusing look he opened it.

_Thanks for taking care of me :)  
>-H.H.<br>_

He smile at her gesture, but felt a little sad because he really wanted to take her home. Saving the note in his pocket, he leaved the hospital room to realize that she had paid for the hospital attendance too.

* * *

><p>She walks in a fast pace looking back to see if Naruto was following her or not. Not realizing that in order to walk you must see where you are going, she hit something hard.<p>

"Hey...Hinata, what's up?" A cheerful Kiba greet her. His loyal dog, Akamaru beside him move his tail to greet her too.

"Kiba-kun! Hi!" She said surprised at how hard Kiba's chest was.

"Where did you come from? I didn't see you." He questioned her, curious about where she was going with all that hurry.

"I-I j-just came from the hos-hospital." She said not wanting to lie to her best friend/team mate, and hoping Kiba does not get worried.

"Hospital? What happened?"

"I sort of...fainted." She smiled at him with innocence.

"Wait, you fainted? That means you were with Naruto! Did he finally said something about the confession?"

Reality hit Hinata. Sakura and Naruto-kun are together, she would never have a chance. She tried to repeat herself what she said to Naruto, but couldn't help to feel sad.

"W-we are going to be j-just friends." She said in dissapointment.

"What? I mean really! After what you did he practically owes you his life! You saved his bastard ass!" Hinata knows that Kiba is very mad, he always have been protective with her, and she likes that but sometimes he acted like a big brother and she didn't need another crazy Neji-nii-san trying to kill Naruto.

"It's ok! Kiba-kun, I'm ok with that, what was I suppose to do? He is in love with someone else." She didn't stutter because if she did, Kiba will know she is sad.

"In love? Who's the lucky hag?" He said mockingly, ending the question with a laugh.

"Don't be rude!" Hinata playfully punch him in the arm, but couldn't help that a giggle escaped her lips.

"It's not rude, it's funny. Look how are you laughing!" Smiling he received the punch. "But seriously, who's the lucky one?"

"Like you didn't know!" God why men are so...

"I don't know, actually." He said curious, he really wanted to know.

"It's Sakura-chan..." She felt sad, and Kiba notice.

"Well, she has a nice ass..."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata whined, seriously what a way to cheer her up!

"Let me finish! She has a nice ass...but compare to you she's nothing. You are the savior's savior. You are a heroine in Konoha, I mean you made Naruto find his potential to defeat Pain when he converted into six tails. All that Sakura did was scream. Plus, she is always 'Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that' Naruto would never had a chance. He will return to you for forgiveness and Neji will be there to hit him." He finished his rant nodding wisely. Leaving Hinata feeling so much better than before.

Smiling she thanks him. Everything Kiba said was right and let her think that maybe she didn't need Naruto to be happy; after all, he isn't the only one. She was surprised at how easily she was forgetting about him. She always would be thankful to him, but that doesn't mean she had to slave herself to him.

"Want me to take you home?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course!" She said happily, caressing Akamaru's head.

Kiba clings his arm with Hinata's. They always walked like that when one of them was down. Hinata remembered all the times Kiba complained about his mother and sister when the Inuzuka ladies thought he did something wrong. She always had been there with an advice for him, the same way he always would be there for her. That's how friendship works. Kiba looked at Hinata a couple of times...she was thoughtful.

"Still down? After my awesome advice?" She looked at him and smile.

"It was more like a reasoning that an advice. But yes, I'm down...I suppose I'll get over it with time."

"Please! It's Naruto we are talking about, you'll get it over tomorrow!" Kiba said laughing.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata whined again. "It's not ok to tell those things about him!"

"Hinata..?" Kiba couldn't believe it. She was defending him after he rejected her. She still loves him.

"Yes..." A once again thoughtful Hinata replied.

"If someday you find the one...He literally be the happiest man on Earth."

Hinata blushed but chose not to believe it.

* * *

><p>He was searching for Hinata, but instead he found her first love and now girlfriend in a bench waiting for him.<p>

"Hi" She said smiling as eating a dango.

"Sakura-chan~" He said embracing her. She started laughing as he was burying his face in her neck.

"How did she take it?"

"I asked for friendship and she took it surprisingly well..." He said a little disappointed.

"Really? Well that makes it more easy for us! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"What? Are we really in a relationship? That means we are going to tell everyone?" He looked at her with confusion. This was too fast.

"Yeah! That's what couples do! Naruto you love me?" She returned the look with sad eyes, maybe her Naruto was a little confuse.

"I love you, but I was expecting you to give me time to figure out what I want."

"How much time do you want? You had months to think, but no! You were trying to talk to Hinata, thinking about how to reject her. You didn't even ask me how I was doing when I told Lee-san about us!" She was very angry and yelling at Naruto.

"You told bushy brows?" Why did she do that? "It was suppose to be a secret until I..."

"Yes I know! Until you figure out what you want! It's all you say." She calmed down seeing Naruto's face reflected annoyance. Then softening her facade she continued, "But I wanted to do this as soon as possible, you know you are a hero now. And many women would be behind you, trying to have a shot with you...I'm just afraid you would find someone much better than me."

"Sakura-chan! But that's not the solution...I'll never leave you!" He felt sad of how he was making Sakura feel. What was he thinking when he was with Hinata? Right now he needs to focus in his only love: Sakura Haruno. He have take care of her...love her, because she needs him.

"You promise?" Sakura said in awe, listening to her boyfriend's words. How she love to be treated with respect! How she love to be love by someone so wonderful as Naruto.

"I...promise" He finished with a smile. Now his happiness was Sakura's.

Sakura lean and puts her two lips together. It was now time...It's time to make it official. Their first kiss.

Naruto catch her intentions, as he lifted his right hand to caress her cheek. Preparing to receive the kiss, he thought about that day that seemed so far away: the day he transformed into Sasuke and tried to kiss Sakura. He remembered all the things Sakura said about him. They hurt, very much; but now, everything have changed. She doesn't want to kiss Teme anymore, now she wants only him.

Gently she planted her lips on Naruto's, caughting his lower lip, she delicately started to move her lips making a rhythm Naruto could follow. The kiss was sweet, but full of need and desire. Now they were embracing each other sweetly...enjoying every damn second of the fireworks in their heads. For the first time they were connected, they felt a true closure. Sakura was happy as she separated to caught air. She smiled at him before planting a kiss in his forehead.

"You had made me the happiest woman in Fire Country" she whispered. "I can't believe I fell in love of the World's hero."

"Sakura-chan... Thank you"

"For what, love?"

"For loving me...No one had ever..." He stopped, of course someone had love him like that before! He can't get the image of Hinata of his head! Why? Why? If Sakura-chan knew...It was his end!

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Nothing...Hina- honey!" Crap! He almost says 'Hinata'. What the heck is wrong with me? He peck her quickly on the cheek, praying she didn't notice.

"Naruto..."

_Unluckily for him..._

"Tell me, babe"

_...she did notice._

His face hit the nearest tree.

**"YOU ARE AN ASS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>:O Sakura-chan is mad! But she will forgive him! I think... :O<strong>


	3. Pathetic star metaphor

Since that day, I haven't seen him. I miss him so much, I want to see that smile that lights up my world every time. I would love to see those blue deep eyes look at me the same way they did since that time when we decided to be friends. Is it too much to ask? Please Kami, let me see him. I need that. I need to see him. 

Since that day, I've been sad, thinking that maybe I did something wrong or maybe he heard something about me and he didn't like it. My training sessions have become more intense. I promise myself that even if the source of my strength and happiness was not at sight, I wouldn't allow myself to be weak and be crush by my clan. I have to be strong, since the elders want Hanabi-chan to be the only heir. But I can't because I am so affected by the way he isn't around anymore. Maybe he's so happy with Sakura-chan that he have forgot about the world. 

No, Naruto-kun it's not that type. He would care about everyone even if he has a new happiness. Maybe I should stop thinking about this and pay attention to what my father is saying. 

"Are you happy?" His voice was rough and hard. Over the years, he have changed towards me. I even get to think that he loves me. Now he is yelling at me, like he did before when I was little, but the difference is that I now deserve this. 

"I'm sorry, father", were the only words that escaped my mouth. My S-class mission with nii-san and Ko was a total disaster, honestly I was expecting to fail since I'm not a natural leader. But it was worst than a failure! I almost got Ko killed! 

"I don't want to hear you being sorry, I want you to assume your own lack leadership! How do you expect to be the next head of the clan if you still believe what the enemy is saying?" He snapped at my apology. 

Right now I really hate myself, I was very stupid when I thought that those missed ninjas were going to free Ko if I...if I...I can't even think that. I'm ashamed of what I almost did, not only because it was useless to free Ko from the hands of those ninjas, but also, because they almost took my... the most precious thing a woman could have. If that AMBU squad had not arrived in the right time, I wouldn't be able to fight for my heir position anymore. I lowered my head as he was now starting to yell in a more loud pace. Listening to every hurtful word was necessary, it would help me grow. 

"Nothing to say, Hinata?" He finished. His eyes, reflected disappoint. I hate those eyes. 

"S-sorry to disappoint you." He softened his features, he saw how angry I was with myself. He placed his hand in my back and smiled at me. Enjoying his fatherly attitude towards me I smiled at him too. 

"I know that I pressure to much, but it's for your own good. I'm happy that they didn't got that far. But you must be stronger if you want to be the clan leader. Hanabi is one step behind you, you're lucky because the elders are happy with your heroine position in Konoha, but this is going to change their minds." Father stops rubbing my back as he started to hug me. Hearing the elders coming, he separated from me. Remember rule#22: Never show unnecessary affection towards the heiress, if not a punishment should be applied to the heiress in order to maintain them in line. 

The Hyugas don't show affection. Only when is in form of a reward because of a successful mission. 

But not for me, nii-san and I think different. Nii-san always cares about me and always encourage me to do what I think is best. He in one occasion, hugged me. I always think in nii-san's security and we are pretty close for two members of different branches. I don't see the other branches as slaves, like the elders do. 

"You are dismissed." My father said hardening his features to made the elders proud. I did what I was told. In my way to my room, every person I encountered gave me this eyes full of shame. They are afraid someone as weak as me will, someday, become the head of clan. 

Finally I reached my room. Tears were not rolling from my eyes, I am realizing that emotionally I am very strong, but this stupid body of mine doesn't match my inside strength. Leaning into my balcony, I look at the stars, smiling I remember his face again. Naruto-kun would always make my problems disappear. 

"Hinata!" That voice! It was unmistakable. I looked down to where that voice was coming from. Putting mi index finger in my mouth, I shut him up. 

"Kiba-kun! Please be quiet!" I said. He grinned at me and make a sign for me to come down. One of the things I am an expert at is sneaking out of my house.

When I got down, he gave me this strange hug. I think he is drunk. "Hello Hinata-chan! You look as hot as ever!" Yes, he is drunk. I have to take him home now. Why he always come here when he is drunk? 

"You know I love you." He said releasing me from the hug. His hands were teasingly in my hips. Oh my! If father saw us...there would be an Inuzuka less in Konoha. 

"Yes, Kiba-kun, I know. Could you do me a favor?" I said repeating the process that was performed each time he had came to my house in this state. 

"You know, I will kill for you!" I blushed when he put his forehead against mine. But then I felt his breath, it was awful, just pure sake. He is too close! And I don't want anyone to see us like this! 

"Kiba-kun... Let me take you home, ok?" 

"I want you in my bed." I sighed at his comment. When people is drunk, they said the most ridiculous things. 

"Ok, let's go then." I grabbed his hand as he followed me. Akamaru wasn't around. I wonder why Kiba would go out without Akamaru. 

I turned my head towards the stars again. They were so bright tonight, I wish I shine like one of them. Everybody would look at me and respect me if I was as bright as those stars. Because if people were like stars, I would shine more than the other ones. You'll see the power of stars comes from the inside. But sadly to me, that was only a metaphor and not reality. 

I felt someone collapse behind me. Next thing I know, I have fell too. Kiba-kun was asleep! Why me? Now I have to carry him? Yeah right! Like if I could! 

I tangled my arms under his armpits and started to push to lift him a little. He is too heavy, if I had Sakura-chan's strength... 

"Hinataaa~" Ok... That's embarrassing, he is moaning my name! I pull him with more force not minding that his legs were been drag in the dirt of the path.

I heard some barks coming, it was Akamaru. But wait, there's another shadow coming, I felt relief when I saw Shikamaru-kun been directed by Akamaru. 

"Oh what a drag! He already pass out." 

"Y-yes...but I was taking him home." I replied nervously... I never been alone with Shikamaru-kun, so my shyness dominates me. 

"I guess I have to take him now. I shouldn't have follow you!" He annoyingly pointed at Akamaru. The white dog whined, he was clearly concern about his master's well being. 

"It's ok! I c-can..." I said trying to lift him but fail. Kiba-kun hit his head. 

"Oh my gosh! Kiba-kun, I'm sorry!" Oh no! Stupid me! 

"Yes, you have everything under control..." His sarcastic comment makes me feel a lot worst. I looked sad and he notice. 

"It's ok... Let Akamaru take him." Shikamaru-kun carried my team mate and put him in the dog's back. 

"Hinata, you go home. I'll handle him. That's why I smoke and don't drink! Alcohol leaves you in troublesome situations." The snores coming from Kiba-kun were making him crazy. 

"Any ideas of how Kiba-kun ended like this?" I asked. Frankly, I wanted to know why he get so drunk. 

"Oh you didn't know? Naruto and Sakura invite the rookie nine and Gai's team to the bar." He looked at me with an obvious face. 

"R-really?" I said surprised. Did I wasn't considered as one of the rookie nine? Why they didn't invite me? I felt bad just when I was in the Academy. 

"Yup. But don't worry. It got troublesome when Ino and Lee got drunk." 

"Oh..." He looked at me with a questioning eyes. What was on his mind? Maybe he was asking himself why I didn't go to that meeting. 

"Go home. It's late." 

"I...May I go with you? I need to talk to you." I said in a lower voice to not get rejected by him. He didn't say anything, I took it as a 'sure, go on', so I follow him. 

"You? Talk with me? Ok." 

As we were walking to Kiba-kun's house, the silence between us was getting uncomfortable. Well, I was getting uncomfortable, since I wanted to ask many things about that meeting. Shikamaru-kun, on the other side was looking at the sky, searching for clouds that were lightened by the moon. 

"He got drunk and said something about getting laid tonight, so he ran away." He said refering to Kiba-kun. I was surprised to hear his words. He don't talk that much, so I think that the one that was going to brake the silence was me. 

"But that's not your question." He affirmed to me. I was surprised again but this time it showed in my face. He smirked and I blushed. 

"Actually, no...that is not my question." 

"Then? Ask fast. I want to go to bed, if you don't mind." He said yawning. I was slight offended by his tone. Oh this geniuses! I haven't met one polite. Sorry nii-san but sometimes you are rude to people too. 

"S-sorry..." 

"Don't be... Ino already ruined my mood when she tried to kiss me." He cut me off. I hate when people do that, but I chose not to showed. You see? I'm polite. "Ask." 

"I...I... How was the mood in the party?" 

"It was smooth at first. Everybody laughing and chatting. But the it got...different? Well everyone got drunk. Including Shino. So I left when Akamaru drag me here. But again, that isn't your question."

I hesitated. Do I say it? I don't know. 

"Do you want me to tell you if I notice about Sakura and Naruto?" Damn he IS a genius! 

I simply nodded, amazed by him! How does he do that! 

"Yes I did notice, but I didn't payed attention. Love is a troublesome thing. They were very close. No one notice because Naruto and Sakura drunk them out. I think they are planning to keep it as a secret, since the two of them were whispering and they had to 'go to the bathroom' at the same time." The air quotes he makes were suggesting other types of things happened between Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. 

"O-oh", my heart was sinking again. But I should be happy. Naruto-kun is happy. At least my suspicions are confirmed: Naruto-kun is so busy with Sakura-chan that have forgot about his friends, no, he forgot about me. I saddened at that thought and then I realize that I wasn't a star. I was more like a planet that was losing its sun. And without my sun I cannot live. I shake my ridiculous thoughts when something else distracted me. "But how did you know that I like Naruto-kun?" 

"It does not takes to be a genius to know. You are pretty obvious. That's why I'm concerned about the ones that haven't notice your feelings, that makes them as dense as Naruto." I laughed at his reasoning, he just looked at me smirking. 

"We are here", I pointed at the house. We knocked the door several times, even Akamaru barked a few times. No one was home. 

"I have a key." I bring it out of my pocket and open the door. Shikamaru-kun leave Kiba-kun in the sofa as I covered him with a sheet. I kissed his forehead lightly, and hugged Akamaru before leaving with Shikamaru-kun. 

"Oh man... Now I have to take you home!" He sighed and I laughed again. 

"Shikamaru-kun..." 

"Yes?" He looked at me in a funny way. He isn't himself right now. 

"You are a little drunk right?" 

He nodded and smiled. Then we headed to my house. 

Looking at the stars I wondered: 

_Someday I will be able to be a star. Instead of a pitiful planet that needs a sun to live. __And for that I need to train more._


	4. Encounter

I've been so down lately. Not that Sakura-chan had been a bitch, she's been great! And I love her...but I just miss Hinata. I thought that she was going to come to that thing Sakura-chan and I planned, but it wasn't a single trace of her. I even asked Shino where she had been, and I don't even talk to the guy! I feel guilty because I told her we were going to hang out more often and that did not have happened lately. Sakura-chan keeps me busy.

Eating at Ichiraku's in the afternoon was always in my everyday plan, but now with Sakura-chan, we have to eat at the hospital every afternoon. It's the only chance I have to see her, she keeps herself busy too.

Now I'm just plain bored in my apartment. I visited Teme but he keeps hating me. I wish that for one time he realizes that I bring him back for good! When he heard his verdict, he looked at me with this hateful eyes and I called him a cry baby! I mean he only have to be jail like... umm… for life, but for all the damage he had done its fine. Plus, if he behaves well Tsunade-baa-chan will release him in 10 years or more. Sakura-chan had stopped visiting Sasuke but I know someday we'll be a team again. She promised me that at least. My life is great: Sakura-chan loves me, Teme is back and I'm almost the soon to be Hokage; but something is missing and I know what it is. I need to keep my promise to Neji and Hinata too.

Wow. I've been thinking too much. I must be really bore. I take a look in to the window and I saw all Konoha (well not all Konoha, but a good part), someday I will help protect all of this, not as a genin anymore, but as a Hokage! To think that Tsunade-baa-chan gave me an opportunity to be a Hokage apprentice. I am really happy because of that! Believe it! One step closer to Hokage! I have not told anyone yet because I wanted to tell Hinata right away but I haven't found her. Maybe I'm a little sad for not seeing her.

"Hinataaa appear!" I yell at the sky, scratching my head in desperation.

Maybe I should head to Ichiraku's, since Sakura-chan is going to be busy at lunch. In my way to my favorite restaurant, I spotted Shikamaru sleeping in the grass of the park. For me being a prankster, it was an opportunity I couldn't reject!

I was very silent in my movements. Slowly I reached up where he is sleeping and the laughter that wanted to escape my mouth was contained forcefully by my lips. He hears my subtle chuckles, but Shikamaru being lacy as he is, rolled to his left side, leaving his ear undercover. That's my objective. Taking as much air as I can, I prepared myself to scream in his ear.

**"SHIKAMARU~! Baka! Wake up!"  
><strong>

Huh? That wasn't my voice! At the same time I was annoyed by that voice as I let go the contained air out of my system. Damn! Can't anyone do a joke? I eyed Ino, with a bore look. Shikamaru opened his eye and look at me.

"Do you have hormonal problems? You just shouted like Ino." He smiled, mocking me.

"No, stupid. Ino is talking to you." I replied pointing at her. She was getting madder by second.

"Stop ignoring me! I know that you knew I was here." She is so much louder than me. Wow. If everyone says that I'm annoying because I'm loud, I guess she's 20 more times annoying than me.

"Could you shut up? Geez! I just woke up!"

"You have A LOT to explain! What the hell happened yesterday?" She said yelling blushing a little.

"What do I know? And please stop yelling!"

"I'm just going to go..." I said nervously getting out of there; Ino is pretty scary when she's mad. And when you are stuck in a fight between Ino and Shikamaru, you must run. Like seriously.

"NO! You stay here dumbass! This is your and forehead's fault." She pulled my sleeve violently and made me fell. I remained there sit as I covered my head to prevent any punch. With Ino and Sakura-chan, you'd never know.

"What in the world are you talking about, woman?" Shikamaru was annoyed, even I could tell.

Ino's face went from mad to sad. Hey! That rhymes! Umm...focus!

"We make out last night and then Sai saw us. He hates me and you run away you bastard!" Shikamaru was thoughtful, like processing everything Ino said.

"And you..." She looked at me, I feel like running but she was coming in my direction. "You...you make me drunk with all that alcohol you were offering! You made me cheat on Sai!"

"Hmmm... I'm sorry? Please don't punch me! I'm begging you!" I prayed for a way out of there as she slowly puts her hand into a fist, preparing herself to punch me hard.

"Wait..." Shikamaru, you are a savior! "I didn't make out with you, crazy."

Ino turns to see him. She gets angrier and cross her arms below her breasts making them pop (I'm not staring, by the way).

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. I would never do it, even if someone pays me." He said boringly.

"Yes you did! And you enjoyed it!" Ino says triumphant.

"I left the bar early, to go to Hinata's house becau..." Ino didn't left him finish.

"You and Hinata? Alone in the night? OMG! So you are like dating?" Ino squeaked of happiness. Wait what? What the hell was Shikamaru doing at Hinata's so late? My mouth dropped as my eyes were directed towars him. Hinata and Shikamaru?

"Cool off, Ino! I was searching for Kiba and he ended in Hinata's house so drunk that Hinata and I had to take him home." Shikamaru looked at Ino and then, looking at me he added "I don't like Hinata, but I wished a certain someone could be quiet and not troublesome like her." He eyes Ino again, but this time with discomfort.

"Ok...gee, sorry I just think that you make a cute couple. I've been trying to hook her up with someone, but if you are interested..." Ino says, and I don't like this conversation theme. Why she just keeps shipping Hinata with everyone? She is better on her own, with nobody to distract her from her goals.

"I'm right here you guys! I'm not painted!" I yell because I hate being ignore. But I didn't realize that being ignored was the best thing that could happened to me. Too late, Ino notices my presence.

"Right! Maybe Shikamaru isn't the one that kissed me", she stopped to turn her hand into a fist. I'm freaking out! "But you still are the one that got me drunk!" She yelled as I received that slap.

When I woke up from my punch, Shikamaru and Ino were gone. So I shook the painful feeling in my cheek and proceeded to go to Ichiraku's.

When I got there, Teuchi was already serving someone, a kunoichi who has long dark hair like Hinata. Wait! It is Hinata!

"Hinata!" She jumps from her seat to look at me. An instant smile is spread across her face and that cute little blush makes its appearance in her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun! G-Good ev-evening!" She replied cheerfully as eating her ramen bowl. Evening? How much time did I pass out?

"Hi! Where have you been? Everybody missed you yesterday at the bar. One miso ramen, old man." I said taking my seat. It's funny how her presence makes me feel so comfortable, I'm happy again. Maybe is because I know I can be myself around her. She's so kind, I can be the crazy kid I am and she wouldn't mind! Believe it! I was grinning like crazy over her but then I stopped, because her expression was of confusion.

"Well...I d-didn't go because I-I w-wasn't invited." She giggles a little. She what? Of course we invited her!

"Yes you were! Sakura-chan said she was going to invite everyone in the rookie nine plus team guy."

"One miso ramen for Naruto..." Old man said grinning at me. "Thanks!" Yum! It looks delicious!

"Apparently t-the invitation n-never reach my ears." She was serious. Why Sakura-chan didn't invite her? "But it's ok N-Naruto-kun! That day I was j-just returning from a mission, I probably wouldn't make it because of the fatigue."

"Did you had a mission? Great! How was it?" Her face saddened. Aw man! It wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" I said getting closer to her. I don't like when my precious people are sad.

"It was a f-failure" she lowered her head. Maybe I can cheer her up! "It's ok Hinata! You'll do better on other one, I just know it. You're strong!" She smiles at me one more time as I lay my hand in her shoulder.

"I hope so...I-it was an e-easy mission, b-but since I'm not good at leadership..."

"Tsunade-baa-chan named you leader? Wow!" I was surprised and a little jealous! She never makes me the leader. She giggles but then returned to her serious expression.

"No, in fact, s-she d-didn't want me to be the leader, b-but somehow the elders c-convince her. It was a p-proof to me, t-to see i-if I'm good enough to be t-the head of clan." She took the last sip of her ramen and continues. "But at the end...it turned w-wrong."

"Why?" I tried to say since my mouth was full of noodles and soup. I guess it sounded funny because Hinata giggled. At least I made her smile!

"Well...one of the enemies t-took hostage of Ko, my bodyguard, and threatened to kill him." I took the last sip of my ramen...it was so good as always and...C'mon focus on Hinata's story! She suddenly stopped talking and as I saw her, I notice how sad and tormented she was. Her eyes, beautiful and shiny, were now reflecting regret as she started to shake a little. She was regretting telling me? She was so serious and dark. But not the dark Hinata I like, it's another kind of dark. What was going on in her mind?

"You don't want to tell me?" I said looking at her sadly. I know if I beg her, she'll tell me. She lowered her head again. Did she did something wrong?

"N-No, I d-don't." She sighed sadly and turned her head the other side, to avoid my gaze.

"Why? Hinata I thought we were friends!"

"I-it's not the place and t-time t-to discuss it, and yes, we are f-friends." With that she shut me up.

"Hinata...I want to help you." I was so disappointed. She does not want to tell me. She gets up and pays for her bowl; I know what she is going to do.

"Yes. Thank you, but I don't feel good talking about it." No stutter. What's up with Hinata? When she is about to exit the shop, I grabbed her hand. I see her intense blush with my contact, which makes me smirk. Eying each other, I remained serious as I said to her:

"Let me take you home please. I will not ask you about it anymore. But I have been searching for you because I really need to tell you something."

"O-ok" her response was automatic, since she was so focus in my eyes on her and in my hand grabbing tightly hers.

That lovely stuttering is music to my ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry…It wasn't the best chapter. But I'm finishing the other ones :)<strong>_

_**This was pretty boring! :(**_


	5. I'm with the sun tonight

"Leaving already? You just ate one bowl out of the normal rate. Are you sick?" Teuchi interrupted their exit of the ramen shop.

"No, old man! I just have to talk to Hinata privately, then I'll get back to pay you." Naruto flash a grin to him waving happily too.

"Oh, now you have a girlfriend you have lost your appetite. I seen you've been busy with Hinata-chan since you barely came here now." Teuchi grinned making Hinata feel embarrassed.

"I-I'm n-not his g-girlfriend, Teuchi-san!" Hinata squeaked blushing different shades of red.

"Yeah old man! She's only my friend so stop bothering us!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Making that cute fox face Hinata loves so much. "Let's go Hinata..." Naruto eyes Teuchi with annoyance. Exiting the shop Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm while scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry for that...he teases me with every girl that comes to the shop. He has teased me with Sakura-chan and also with unknown girls that were there by casualty. It's damn annoying, but I keep going because of the ramen, you know?" He said giggling a little.

"It's ok..." She smiled at him. "... W-what's so important?"

Naruto suddenly stopped. He had so many things to tell her... But were to start? Maybe he could tell her how much he had missed her. It's strange but true. I mean, he hasn't missed Sakura-chan a bit because he knows that she would always be there. But Hinata is another thing, she's like a mystery, he didn't know many things about her, and precisely that is the funny thing. How could you just miss and care about someone that is a stranger for you? He was again thoughtful, he didn't like the way he was affected by Hinata. Like she was a mystery that had to be solved. Looking at her, he could understand many of the shallow things about her, like her stuttering and blushing it's simply because she loves him. But what about the other things? Like her favorite meals or her favorite color, what were her likes and dislikes? And also, why he felt this funny thing towards her lately? Yes, she is special for him. But he didn't quiet feel the same way towards Sakura-chan. It was strange but it felt good. This are the times when he cursed his lack of experience with women. Maybe he'll ask Sai or Kakashi-sensei. Before he gets more and more dizzy by the thoughts of his head, Hinata caught his attention.

"It's s-something about S-Sakura-chan?" She stopped too and looked at him faking a smile.

"Huh? No..." He decided to be honest. "Is just...I have so many things to tell you that I don't know where to start. Plus I told you we were going to get to know us better. How could I be your friend if I don't know the basics?" He laughed a little and then lowering his voice, he continued, "and also... I've miss you." His eyes connecting hers with an intense gaze.

Hinata couldn't believe what he was saying; each word was making her head feel in another planet! She felt so happy, she had accomplished what she always wanted, Naruto's acknowledgment.

"I-I've missed you too." Those words slipped her mouth instantly as she covered her lips with her hand. Oh no! Why did she just say that? Now Naruto would think she's weird!

"R-Really! Hinata, you are so kind." Naruto was amazed he even stutter. Well, Hinata missing him was kind of obvious because she loves him. He really likes remembering that: she loves him. Realizing what he was thinking and realizing too that he has a girlfriend; he shakes all those thoughts and continued.

"I have good news...Guess who was named Hokage apprentice yesterday?" Hinata's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"Oh Kami! N-Naruto-kun that's great!" She squeaked and jumped, she really was happy. Finally Naruto-kun was one step closer to Hokage. "What did Kakashi-sensei said about it? What did your team said?" Hinata was too excited that she didn't notice that she wasn't stuttering a bit.

"Well nobody knows, I wanted to tell you first... Since you said I'm your hero... I mean..." He hesitated getting lost in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, he thought and then continued, "...I want to make you proud. I want to make you feel that I'm worth of being look up to!"

Hinata look down bitting her lip and half smiling as she couldn't contain the happiness she was feeling. "I will always be proud of you, even if you decide not to be Hokage anymore."

Silence fell between the two of them, as Naruto's heart was beating really fast. Did she really mean that? Did he worth being an inspiration for such a lovely girl? If he had realized her feelings before, well then he maybe... Stop just think about Sakura-chan!

"You are the nicest person on Earth Hinata...thank you!" He put his signature grin in his face and gives her a rapid hug to prevent Hinata from fainting. No matter if he had a girlfriend or not he couldn't denied the sweetness of Hinata. He remember when he was about to fight Neji and Hinata encourage him to go on. That was maybe why he felt especial towards her, because she is the only person alive that could cheer him up. That's why he likes people like her. She's like a sun than can light up the darkest skies. He looked at her petite figure and lifting her chin to make her look at him, he said: "Let me take you home."

Blushing at the contact she just nodded...she was speechless.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and she was still in the middle of her shift. Working as a part time intern and a full time chunin wasn't any easy but she was getting used to that. And more importantly, she loved her work and her missions. She does everything with such a passion that even the Hokage herself feels proud and a little bit jealous of her. It was precisely that passion that made her feel that she was useful and gave her that usual boost to make everything perfect.<p>

But right now she was failing. She felt miserable because one of the patients in her charge had died. Now the only thing she wants is to run into Naruto's arms and sleep. Filling out the deceased chart, she felt a hand posing in her shoulder as she turn she smiled sadly at Shizune.

"Sorry about your patient..." She said politely to her.

"Tell that to his family..." She sighed, "It's ok...he had like twenty percent chance to live." Sakura's eyes were gloomy; she wants to cry because the patient that died was a gennin who just had the bad luck to face death too young. He resembled Sasuke-kun somehow, with his black hair and penetrating eyes.

"I know that you are upset...but Tsunade-sama needs you. It's important." Shizune was very solemn about this. Maybe something is wrong.

"Yes, I'll be right there in a minute." Shizune put a hand over her shoulder again and waved goodbye. When Sakura was sure she had left, she sighed in annoyance once again. She was so damn tired and now Tsunade-sama wanted to see her? What a complicated day. An image of Naruto crept in to her mind.

"Damn, I miss him!" She whined in a soft pace.

"But I don't think he misses you..." A teasing voice reach her ears as she turned to see who it was.

"Pig!" Sakura smirked at Ino.

"Hello forehead... Thinking about Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke? Right! Sakura hasn't told her friend and anyone about her and Naruto. She would have to lie. "No...I miss my dad, he's away because of some work stuff."

"You liar! That whine was of love. I can always tell." Sakura decided to leave it that way, if not, Ino would annoy her all the night.

"Ino, I'm really tired right now to be coping with you..." Ino felt sad because her friend was treating her like that, but she understood that she was exhausted. Shifts in Konoha's Hospital were super strict.

"Oh sorry, but I have this mayor gossip to tell you." Ino's smile widens when she saw the interest in Sakura's expression. Yeah that's right, one of the few things they had in common was telling each other gossips.

"Ok spit it out and fast! Gotta be at Shisho's in five minutes."

"Here it goes! Guess who I saw eating ramen accompanied by our favorite Hyuga heir..."

_No effing way._

"Naruto and Hinata?" She responded really trying to cover her jealousy. How could he? After she forbid...I mean...recommended Naruto not to see Hinata until the Hyuga forgets about him.

"Yes! Aren't they cute? I followed them to Hinata's house. He really talks a lot and she was always listening. Then when they said goodbye he just hugged her so warmly that I even felt it." She said with a dreamy expression and kept mumbling things but Sakura had stopped listening when she heard Ino talk about the hug. Really? Naruto was cheating? No, he would never. She couldn't think because of Ino talking like crazy...

"They are just friends." She cut Ino off suddenly. The blond was kind of surprise to hear the roughness in her words. It was almost like passing a knife in your flesh.

"Jealous much?" Ino smiled mischievously.

"Oh no! Me? Hinata is our friend." Sakura tried to wipe off her emotions. Ino could read her like the palm of her hand.

"Yeah right..." Sarcasm, Sakura hated sarcasm.

"Pig! Please stop, I need to be at Shisho's bye!". She said angrily.

"Ok! Someone is on her days..." Ino rolled eyes at her best friend/enemy. "Chill out! I'm just joking." She manages to say at last watching the pink-haired kunoichi exiting the hospital gates.

* * *

><p><em>He wouldn't! He wouldn't!<br>_

She tried to convince herself that Naruto wasn't a cheater. He always will be this honest and caring guy into her eyes. There's no way a stupid gossip would change that. But she is also puzzle, if this was a gossip from Ino then is a hundred percent sure, and what the hell that hug meant to Naruto? She knows he is a physical person. But he only hug or kiss his love ones. Does that means that Hinata fits in that category?

_Shit! She's now at the same level as me. I must do something._

Walking in a fast pace, she came up to the idea of taking her relationship with Naruto into the next level. She would have to tell everyone and who other to help her than Hinata Hyuga? After all, what are friends for? The plan was simple: just invite sweet little Hinata to a get together (just the two of them) and then make her move. She's so glad that Hinata is kind hearted, she had never refuse to any petition Sakura made.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, but she was surprised she reaches the Hokage's office by now. Knocking the door twice, she heard voices inside, clear sign that Shisho isn't sleeping.

"Come in." A voice call. Entering and greeting her sensei, Sakura smiled with curiosity.

"You call Shisho?" Her green eyes were expectant for any order. The Hokage turned and her expression was serious.

"I have a special request for you. Well, more than a request..." She sighed and continued, "...it's a mission that you could only perform."

"Is this an A-rank mission?" She said, her lips trembling from excitement.

"Sort of..." Say that, her green orbs widened in response. This was an opportunity to show everyone she isn't weak. She is excited to take it, even of that means that she will have to leave Naruto for a few weeks. Sakura was quite surprised at her thoughts. How easily was to her to give up on Naruto. She was about to say _'I'll take it! Shannaro!'_. But then the Hokage open her mouth to speak.

"There had been some disturbance at the Konoha jail, in the high rank criminal section." Sakura's jaw dropped she knows what her mission is, and she didn't want it. Tsunade saw her reaction but continued anyway.

"Some of the prisoners had started to complot against one. It got very serious to the point that it had became hell to that prisoner. Yesterday, the bullies planned to kill this man and it nearly became a massacre because, luckily for him, the guards reach on time to help him. But now he has multiple traumas in his body, not to tell about the psychological damages too. I chose you, not only because you are excellent at treating this kind of injuries, but also because he was one time your friend."

She couldn't believe what Shisho was saying. The only thing she was trying to evade this whole time: to see him again. To see the man who broke her heart after all the things she had done to save him.

"I need you to take care of Sasuke Uchiha."


	6. Good evening, bastard

**I have some difficulties making this chapter. So please forgive me if it is boring or anything. Also, I'm sorry if I'm making Sakura a bitch, I didn't mean to. :(**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that what I was trying to avoid all this months is going to happen. I don't want to! I rather be fired than face that bastard again!<p>

"Shisho, why me? Don't you have any other doctor that can handle him? What about you?" I think she saw through my soul with her penetrating gaze, I know what she is doing. She's trying to intimidate me, it was obvious because she uses the fear to make Naruto and Kakashi-sensei do things that they don't want to. But not with me...hell she was wrong.

"I'm not doing it." I said turning around making an attempt to leave, but Shizune-sempai stop me standing in front of me.

"I don't think you get this..." I turned around because Shisho's voice was the same as her eyes: intimidating. "Yesterday you were begging me to make it hard for you. You wanted to be stronger," she stands up from her desk and starts walking towards me. Her cold gaze met my eyes and turns my blood cold. What is she thinking? "You wanted me to put you hard clinical cases, you were practically in your knees. And now you are rejecting an opportunity?" She was standing in front of me, that voice of her felt like bees inside my ears.

I was anything but scared. I was angry at myself because I was disobeying, I was nervous because I can't deny see Sasuke-kun, I was sad because Shisho now thinks that I'm an annoying brat. I lower my head in defeat. She was right. The only reason why she is pushing me into this is because I told her I can handle everything, but I wasn't counting on this.

I know how she feels, I heard her once talking to Shizune-sempai about me. She said that she wasn't making a good job on me since Naruto became a hero and Sasuke-kun is very powerful too. That hurts. Even she thinks that I don't have potential. But I don't blame her, I blame myself for never had the guts to put me into the same levels as Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

"You know I only want you to be the best. That means that I have to stop treating you like a daughter and start treating you like my student." Apparently she felt the pain in my soul. She is always compassionate at the end.

"Sorry Shisho, I understand." I said in a lower voice. I am so far away of becoming like Shisho, she never was afraid of Orochimaru. And I'm just bitching about seeing Sasuke-kun. I'm weak.

"Just because you are sorry, does not mean that I'm going to change what I think of you now." She said seriously, she does not need to tell me, I already know what that is.

She is disappointed.

"Hurry and go. He must be dying."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Walking all the way through those dark hallways was uncomfortable, even more when there are perverted hands reaching out of the cell's bars trying to grope me. Disgusting. These men are disgusting. Yelling their porno thoughts to me, I can assure that those men haven't had some in a while, also I can tell because all of them like my "juicy boobs". Agh! I am really sick of this.<p>

"We are almost there, are we?" I ask the guard that was accompanying me. He looked at me with this funny expression, also eying my body.

"Scared, pinky?" He said smirking.

"Scared? Hell no! I just want to do my job and leave." I replied seriously as I thought he can smell my fear. Yup! I am scared as hell when we stop to enter the dangerous criminal's section.

This section was darkest than the other ones I saw. It was a 20 meter hallway illuminated only with candles; the guide explained to me that here are the ones in the death row. The cell of the bottom belongs to him. With every step I felt my heart raising with fear, my breathing was turning deeper as my body tried to readjust itself by hyperventilation. I notice how scared I am right now, it's pathetic.

"There you go, love." He said mocking me opening the door for me to enter. "Be careful, he bites." Then he closes the door behind me.

It is dark. I can't see a thing. Feeling goose bumps, I remember the time when Sasuke-kun almost choked me to death. I was so in love back then and now I just feel stupid for all the things I did to try to make him see that somebody could love him. What a little foolish girl I was.

"Who is there?" His voice interrupted my thoughts. Oh my! What should I do? His voice is low and sounds tired. Maybe he was sleeping.

"I came here to heal you." I let him answer his own question by explaining what I was doing here before he begins to ask rudely.

"You" he said coughing at the end of his phrase. He sounds very sick. Sasuke-kun, for what I remember, never had cough even when we went to missions in rainy days or something. His health was always good.

"Why you keep it so dark in here! God!" I said taking out the improvised curtain that covered the only window. My eyes met the moonlight. What a beautiful night! And I was surprised to see how relaxed I was being so close to him. But when I turned around, my heart make a skip. There he laid in his bed, multiple stabs at the sides of his abdominal area, some open some fill with pus. His face full of scratches and lacerations. Bruises and some other cuts remained in his arms. Why he would let them made this to him? Where is the powerful bastard that wanted to kill the village? He can't even stand. And those eyes of him, those beautiful eyes that I once thought l would saw in my children were now covered with a white membrane. He had been using his eyes too much.

"What happened to you?" I was emotionless as he was on our conversation.

"Mind your own business..." I narrow my sight to him. He was always rude. As I was preparing everything to heal him I notice his cough was getting worse and no wonder why: Living in this little dark cube that smells of humidity. In every corner I see the musk that was growing apparently in a unstoppable way.

"I'm not asking because I care, ass. I'm asking because I'm your doctor and in order to heal you, I must now exactly how you got your injuries. Now please shut it and sit!" He seemed surprised at what I was saying. He turned his head frowning. Geez! He's such a dumbass! And now I'm being just like him: rude. Remember what Shisho told you: be nice.

"Sasuke-kun... Can you sit please?" I put my good girl voice.

"I can't, it hurts."

"I know, maybe you have some ribs broken, but to check up on you better I will need you to be sit. Let me help you." I said getting closer to him as the memories of that day came to my mind once again. I stop for a minute, I felt paralyzed, I can feel his hand around my neck again. No! I need to be strong. I sighed and control myself. Somehow I manage to keep going and I touch him.

He jumped at my contact, his pale skin felt cold because he was only wearing his pants. When I manage to sit him, I put out my stethoscope and began to hear his heartbeat. Then applying peroxide I disinfect his scratches and lacerations. He growled in pain a couple of times. What a baby! It wasn't even alcohol.

"Ok now I'm going to infuse chakra on you. Then I'm done." He nodded.

During all the time I was treating him, he was silent. Well, he always is silent but not like this. It almost felt like he wanted to say something. Opening and then closing his mouth I notice he was desperate. When I finish I get up from the seat I was treating him and begin collecting the things I was using to heal him. Then taking sit in the same chair next his bed, I waited for the guard to open the door.

"Are you leaving?"

"Well, I'm not staying, aren't I?" I replied sarcastically. He deserves this! He deserves hell for everything he put me up to. Apparently he didn't like the way I was talking to him because he turned his head were the sound of my voice came and frowned his brows.

"What about my eyes?" All of the sudden a new conversation topic. Great.

"What about them?"

"When I will be able to see." What the...? I heal his eyes! And he still cannot see?

"What?" I was very alarm. Why Sasuke-kun couldn't see? "Let me see them." I started revising his eyes, yes; the white layer is still there. But why? I must report this to Sisho. Wait! What I'm going to tell him?

"So?"

"It seems that your eyes have that white layer than before."

"Can't you get rid of it?" He sounded worried. For the first time in my life I see him worried.

"Actually, I heal your eyes, but I don't know why that layer hasn't disappeared..." I kept revising when I realize I was too close. Apparently he realized that too.

"Hey..."

"Oh, sorry." He smirked at that. What is going on with Sasuke-kun? Fast! Say something! "Why did you get into a fight?" Why is that guard taking so long?

"Why do you care?" Again that altruistic tone of voice.

"Because I'm curious and that guard isn't going to be here soon." I take the seat next to his bed.

"Because I needed some exercise." He smirked.

"Well, it seems that you are way out of shape because they practically mopped the floor with you." I laughed a little at that. He's such a loser right now. Thank Kami I'm with Naruto, but still I can't help be a little mercy for Sasuke-kun.

When he heard what I say he lays in his bed and I just remained there staring him. His features were now tortuous, as if he was suffering the worst of pains: rejection. I think it was rejection, I practically sense it. But why? He hated me! What to expect about the person you hate none other than rejection? Why he was surprise if he knows I despite him? I felt bad. Why did I make him sad? Now, I only want to apologize.

"Leave..." He said in a low tone, interrupting my thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"LEAVE!" He yelled angrily, sitting up again and trying to search me with his arms. I was paralyzed in that chair; fear begins raising my heart rate again. He wants to choke me again? I remained silence for him not to listen me. Tears began to roll into my cheeks as I was nervous and scared of him.

"Leave and never come back!" He yelled more getting up of the bed this time. I heard some stitches broke and loosened from his wounds.

"Argh!" He yelled now in pain as he fell into the floor twisting and bleeding. I snapped from my trauma, he needs me.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry! Please stay calm..." I said as he obeyed, my voice broke a couple of times showing my pain from seeing him like this. Poor Sasuke-kun.

He panted heavily, as I help him lift himself and place him on the bed. "I'm going to heal you and this time remain calm."

"Then stop provoking me!" He yelled again in pain as more of his stitches broke.

"Don't yell."

When I was healing his abdominal area, he growled again in pain. This was too much for him and was breaking my heart too. It hurts to see a person you know like this. If only I didn't intentionally had forgot the pain killers... I hate myself for that. Extending his arm he grabbed my wrist telling me to stop infusing chakra on him.

"What?" I said stopping my work.

"Nothing, I..." He paused. "Just keep going."

"I'm already done..." I said smiling and putting my gloves on to leave.

"I'm feeling better..." He said in relief.

"That's good! So no physical activity during two weeks and replace the bandages one time a day." He nodded. I wasn't expecting a 'thank you'...because is Sasuke-kun we are talking about, the bastard never says that.

"Ok pinky! Visits out!" The guard yelled and open the door for me. Exiting I looked at Sasuke-kun again, he looks sad and tired. The guard then closed the door and eyed me head to toe, tasting his lips lustily. I felt disgust one more time. Seriously! What's wrong with this guy?

"So...are you free tomorrow?"

"For you never! **Cha!**" I yelled as I punch him.


	7. Between memories and loneliness

"Ok pinky! Visits out!" Called that disgusted guard at her. I should have known this, it's about time to say goodbye. Is she going to at least look at me when she leaves? I wish I could see right now. I want to see her so bad! Even if those eyes reflect hate towards me. I deserve this for treating her like that, because is the only way she is going to get what she deserves: happiness.

I didn't love her yet when Naruto defeated me in that fight, the best one of my life may I said. When I was at the floor bleeding to death, I didn't care about living or dying. It was the same to me. Then I felt those warm hands lift me, I honestly thought that I was held by an angel because the touch was delicate and compassionate. For one second I was confuse, I thought I was going to heaven. A bastard like me in heaven? I didn't care about heaven if Itachi is not there. And I heard her voice between sobs...

_"Please don't die..."  
><em>

_"I love you so much!"  
><em>

_"I want to save you...you will be happy again, I promise!"  
><em>

_I know who that was, and yes she is an angel. My angel._

I thought: great! more promises. Like if she is going to accomplish that! I have practically one foot on hell right now. I can almost see Satan welcoming me. But I never got the chance to drink sake with Satan, because she saved me.

_Opening my eyes I saw her. Her forehead the same size as before, her voice and attitude annoying as ever, her lips sexier as always. Covered in the blood of her enemies, she directed her face closer to mine, her tears falling in my face as she heals me. She looked at me with those amazing eyes of her. "I need you". Then I realized her strange beauty._

I hear the door close. She's gone. And she didn't even direct a word of goodbye. Its fine, I don't deserve her anyway. I blew my chance, I really want her with me. But for me, she will always come first. As I say before I want her happy, and if she keeps drooling over trash (me), she would never find peace and happiness. But who would know that her love died in the hospital where I was recovering from the battle. She was so happy that I accepted coming back to Konoha. To me it was the same...just with the difference I actually got the chance to killed those elders and succeeded.

I'm alone again. Why this loneliness bothers so much? I've been alone my entire life. If she could only enter my cell one more time, I would regret everything I told her that day; one of the many days I made her cry. But that day was different, that day seeing her tears fall made my chest hurt. I never felt that before. Maybe it was love...a bastard like me? In love? How could I know the difference if I had never love before? That day I realized that I care for her deeply.

_"Sasuke-kun~!" That irritating voice that I now love.  
><em>

_"Hn..." I was on a bad mood. Recently, Tsunade told me that I was going to be judge by the five Kages. I am now under medical arrest because of my injuries.  
><em>

_"I'm going to revise your blood pressure, just to check if you are good." She smiled warmly; a blush was spread over her cheeks.  
><em>

_"No, go away. You're annoying!" I rudely snap her arm to prevent her to getting close.  
><em>

_"But..." Her tears make an appearance in those amazing eyes. Those emeralds are crying now. I felt bad for the first time in my life. If it would be Naruto instead of her I would be smirking. But with her...it was different. With her was always different._

Sadly for me, I didn't realize my love for her that time neither... I just thought she was beautiful.

I realize then how many times she held my hand when that damn seal burned my skin; she was always there for me. I remember too all the times that I saved her... I was always rushing to help her and what about the time Naruto saved her of Gaara? I felt jealous. Does that means that I love her? Or I just consider her my property?

_She kept crying in front of me. Continuous sobs were leaving that sexy mouth. I felt like kissing her, just to see her reaction. But I stopped myself as a smirk escaped my lips. Then I saw her... Her eyes on me.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry... I'll come back later." She was about to run and cry, when my voices reach her.  
><em>

_"Wait!" Why those words escapes my lips? She turned and looked at me. Hope in her eyes as I open my mouth to talk. "I didn't mean to... I'm not in mood, please don't cry." She smiles, I look away.  
><em>

_"I understand."_

She's gone. Alone with my thoughts again, an crazy idea pops into my mind. Maybe I'll choose her to be my wife, she is perfect. She is passive towards me, she will do anything for me...it is like if she is mine. No, I'm wrong. She IS mine. She will always be mine, because of this thing called 'love'. She'd never go of my side.

This damn cell is hell. To even think that I have to be here until I die. But that could be arrange soon, yes I will die soon if I keep pushing those criminals' buttons. In two weeks my hell will be over, and I could be free of her. I miss her. This feeling is ripping apart every damn inch of my heart, to be release of this pain, I must die. And her appearance a moment ago made things worse than before... When she was close I just wanted to pinned her on the wall and make her mine. And now it's not only because she's sexy to me, now is because she understands me and the only one that can handle me.

I know why I chose Karin to be part of the hawk, she is smart, she knew some secrets of Orochimaru and because she didn't reminded me of Sakura. Karin was a slut, a nerd and a dirty mouth. Sakura had always kept herself for me and only me, she's smart but gracious and of course she has compassion. The single trace I saw of Sakura in a woman, I would instantly killed her. I thought it was because I hated her, but before my trial I discovered why I did that...

_"Hi...I bring you apples! I'm just going to leave them there, so you can eat by yourself." She said not looking at me. Her face was different, oh yes! She isn't blushing...  
><em>

_"What's the matter?" I said, now she was looking at the window.  
><em>

_"Huh? Oh! Naruto has so many fan girls now... It's stupid." She laughed a little at that. She turns to see me and I feel safe when her blush comes back.  
><em>

_"I'm doing onigiri next time; Hinata-chan is going to teach me. I hope you like it."  
><em>

_"Why you keep coming?" My tone was angry. She didn't seemed surprise at my question. Smiling once again she sat in the chair next to my bed.  
><em>

_"Because you are making progress. Two weeks ago you hated me... Now you ask the nurse for me." She started giggling like when she was twelve. I liked that, it makes her look so innocent. "See! I told everyone you could change...none of them believe me! Even you said Naruto and I couldn't change you!"  
><em>

_I frowned, she really is annoying. "Shut up, I was only asking because I was hungry."  
><em>

_"So you want me to feed you? You are cute!" She said embracing me. Please stop, you are going to make me do things I don't want to. I was about to reply the hug, and she notice. Separating from me, she smiled again.  
><em>

_"Do you want to hug me, Sasuke-kun?" I look another direction, trying to hide that burn feeling in my face. "If you want you can hug me." Again those lips curled up to draw a smile._

_"I don't know why...with time...you..." I kept mumbling non sense as her face was getting closer to mine, inch by inch, I kept looking at her mouth. Her lips were now in a kissing position. She was now millimeters away of me, but suddenly she stopped.  
><em>

_"I love your eyes..." She said seductively, her breath teasing my skin. She knows what she is doing, and I love that. I think my excitement shows, because she's now blushing like crazy. We heard a explosion sound coming from the outside. She snapped from her trance and I damn myself for not kissing her. Looking outside the window, she smiled again.  
><em>

_"People are thanking Naruto with a celebration. Isn't that great?" She said with excitement as jealousy reaches my veins and invades my body. Why is that idiot getting all the attention? Why her attention?  
><em>

_"Sasuke-kun, I'll come back later ok? Wait for me."_

She blew me a kiss and that's the first time I notice I love her. I guess loving a criminal is the most pure form of love, maybe because she loves me no matter what I am.

In that moment I felt happy for the first time in my life. No, I'm wrong again, the second time. The first one was when she said she'd run away with me when I left with those sound guys. Either way, I was happy, finally I have realize what I was missing all this years. I love her! But her love would not last long, because I was determined to kill her feelings for me. Day by day I was recovering in that hospital room, then I started to hear rumors about me and her; people were noticing we were getting closer. They had been whispering about how a whore she is for keep loving a criminal like me. They were saying that she had sold her soul to the devil to bring me back to the village; some said that she had low self esteem and she thinks she's going to end up alone like Tsunade and that's why she was going to marry me. That she had always been obsess with me, a lusty fan girl who hasn't grow up and still lives in her little fantasy world; and that I somehow was getting advantage of that. I would never do that to her! In that moment I felt anger, I wanted to rip those nurses' bodies into million pieces for just talking trash about her. But what if she saw me do that? I would never hurt someone in her presence. I would never allow someone to talk about her like that. That's why I decided to reject her one last time...

* * *

><p>Short short chapter! This was very difficult to write... I hope you like it and also I hope that Sasuke isn't OOC. This is an emo chapter ._.<p> 


	8. Never going back again

This was also dificult to write and sorry if it's too short. I wrote this while listening (again and again) **Never going back again by Fleetwood Mac**, it's a very beautiful song, but sadly too short! . Seriously its beautiful, I cried the first time I listened. T_T here I go again. Please review! I really need help! :)

PD: If you don't like it tell me! I promise lots of Naruhina and possibly a cat fight in the future! :D

* * *

><p><em>She broke down and let me in<em>  
><em>Made me see where I've been<em>

_Been down one time_  
><em>Been down two times<em>  
><em>I'm never going back again<em>

_You don't know what it means to win_  
><em>Come down and see me again<em>

_Been down one time_  
><em>Been down two times<em>  
><em>I'm never going back again<em>

~O~

I'm sitting in my hospital room just waiting for her to come, knock my door and bright up my day with her presence. But that's not gonna happen tomorrow, I'm going to make sure she hates me.

I hear the familiar sound of her voice. By making you forget about me, is my way for thanking you. You have show me the horrible agony my life had been. You made me realize how much I was suffering, even though I never said I was suffering. This messy head of mine is distracting me of the outside world.

"Sasuke-kun, may I come in?" She said respectfully. One of the many things I love about her is that she always had respect my personal space, not like Ino or Karin, or the other sluts I had past the night with. I didn't respond. How to reject her? Just by being me. The problem is she really loves me.

"Sasuke-kun?" She opens the door to make herself in.

"I didn't say you can enter." I eyed the window with emotionless gaze. She felts my tension as she keeps getting closer to me. Her touch makes me tense, the way her hand travels through the skin of my arm makes me shiver. Her perfume invades my nose making me thirsty of her.

"What is wrong?" She kept touching me that way. "It's about the trial? I'm sure Tsunade-sama will help you." Her voice was gloomy too, I guess she knows that the Kages will be merciless by making my sentence a life time imprisonment.

I smirked and turned my head toward her. Her smile disappears and it's replace by a sad expression when she sees my face. "Are you stupid?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She was speechless, she knows what's going on, she knows that the Sasuke she loves will never come back...and all of that thanks to the expression in my face. I would never thought that I will be lying to someone that I love in order to save her, like Itachi did with me. But now, I fully understand him and I respect the honorable way he succeeded.

"Sorry what?" She said in almost a whisper. She was trying to get herself out of the shock. Even though I am suffering too, I laugh at her...

"Are you that stupid that you don't get what I'm saying?" Evil was showing trough my eyes as she was receiving my words one by one. "Are you really that useless?" I finished waiting for her to reply.

"Why are you saying all those things to me? What happen to you? Sasuke-kun..." She beg, I guess she's frightened that the old me, the one that tried to kill her once, will come back again. Don't worry Sakura, he's not coming back. Just for this time, I'm going to act like him to save you from a life of shame by my side.

"And you wonder why...you really thought that I was going to change? I really hate Konoha, you forget? You really don't know me."

"Sasuke-kun, I really know what are you trying to do. Please! Don't...I don't care about you being in jail, I don't care what they say about me. I love you." She's so smart, but I'm not going to break. I'm willing to do this.

You don't know what it means to win,  
>Come down and see me again.<p>

"What are you talking about? Really Sakura, you are just annoying... I'm begging for them to put me under arrest so I will not have to be dealing with you everyday."

My voice was cruel, but she remained by my side. How much longer do I have to put myself into this?

Please, give up.

"No! That's not true...last time I saw you..." I cut her off. I'm really sorry Sakura...you've been great taking care of me. But I will never be able to pay you back. Not at least the way you want me too.

"Last time you saw me, I was feeling weak. That had happened to me before. And I must say, I've always had a few sluts to make me feel better. I was hoping to make you my whore of the week, I was really eager to make all those rumors of us true. But I really couldn't change the hate and disgust I feel toward you." My tone was hurtful and careless... But she takes it. She took all those words, each by each, were hitting her little heart like if they were kunais. Her eyes widen when I finished my rant, she couldn't believe it, nor do I. All those things I said...I wished I would be less rough. Gathering all the pride she had, she decided to do a last effort, I guess it's goodbye.

"I want you to know that even if you hate me... I will always love you... Because I know that you are confuse now. You need stability; you need someone to be there for you... And I want to be that someone. Sasuke-kun..."

And I want you to be that someone too, Sakura. She lowered her head. Her voice breaking between sobs, her tears rolling on her cheeks, she was now red...red of frustration. Like if her heart was making a last and pathetic effort to keep beating for me. Unfortunately, I will not allow you to enter my hell and help me carry my burden. I love you too much to do that to you.

"I will heal you... Your heart and soul. So please let me..."

**"Bullshit..."**I interrupted crossing my arms and smirking. Looking directly into her beautiful eyes. Her expression broke me. She was so surprise, her mouth was open of impression, her eyes were practically popping and her hand made its way to her heart. I did it right. I finally broke you.

"Please stop...you are pathetic. That's precisely why you would never be strong. You are so damn fragile. That's why I would never look at you the way you want me to. So run, run away from my sight. I don't really care if you got killed in front of me... Actually you'll be doing a favor to me if you die." I carelessly remarked.

She started to do a few steps backwards. Her eyes red and puffy from the contained tears.

"So... You still love me?" I smirked.

She turned around and run. Just how I expected. She left me in this world of hate and sorrow, but it's fine as long as she isn't with me suffering too. I would love to spend my life with her. But if people hate is in between, you'll never be as happy as you were when we were twelve.

My world now turned in this little dark cage I called my mind. Since all the light, my sight and her, will never come back. I'm just expecting my death... The only one now that will be receiving me with joy. Thank you, Sakura for all those days you give me in the hospital. But again, I love you too much to make you be with me. I hope you find someone that loves you and respect you. I'd never respect you in the past, it's very shameful to me to remember all the times I made you worried, all the times tears will run in your lovely face. Those tears were mine, your heart was mine and your eyes belonged to me. I never realize the treasure I had in front of me, you are my family. I'm a bastard. I belong to the darkness, and that darkness wasn't made for you.

You don't know that, by hurting you, you will be wining... Wining a chance to live a normal life, without some fuckers to judge you. You wouldn't handle so much hate. You are too fragile and too kind. If I had one wish... No... wishes are for pussies like Naruto.

**I don't regret this, because I love you.**


	9. About love

**Here's another one! :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell me now?" He asked again. He's so curious but I'm not going to tell him.<p>

"N-No." I said carelessly...of course in a playfully way and smiling at him, I can't be rude...not with those eyes of him. He smiled at me knowing I was playing with him.

"You'll do it someday... Even if I have to make you!" He grinned. I can't believe he had followed me around an entire week to know what happened to me during that mission. My face makes a shift from that subtle smile to a sad frown.

_That mission..._

Oh! I'm still down about that. I guess I should had go to that psychiatrist, like Tsunade-sama told me to. I notice that he begins scanning me with his beautiful blue eyes... I find myself blushing again. Dammit! When will I stop blushing?

"Are you ok?" He said with a lower tone of voice. "Did I make you remember something bad? I won't ask... But if you could just tell me..." He is worry. But he doesn't know that by only asking, he is making my heart melt and making me tell him ALL that happened before, during and after... And I would tell him...I would...but I'm so ashamed. I can't.

"N-No! It's ok, it's just...you would f-freak o-out." I said not looking at him. Should I tell him? It's difficult for me to say 'no' to him. He stop me by getting in front of me, both of his hands resting in my shoulders.

"Hinata, did someone hurt you?" The pain in his eyes was affecting me too or maybe was the other way around. I just look to the side blushing sadly, I couldn't look at him and tell him. But then an idea pops into my mind. Looking at him, I reply. "It's a little like that. Maybe i-if y-you taste t-the ramen I'm going t-to c-cook for you... I'll tell you" I have wanted to make him ramen ever since I knew he liked it. He is so down since Teuichi-san and Ayame-chan are not in town... They are currently in Rice Country visiting some relatives, leaving him without his precious favorite food. He tried other places but it wasn't the same. He even made Sakura-chan prepare it for him, but since she isn't quite an expert... he throw it away, earning one hit from his love one.

"Wow! Ramen! Really? And you'll tell me? It sounds great and delicious. I miss ramen." He said a little loud, causing everyone to stare. I just laugh at that, after all, he likes attention. "Thank you Hinata! I'm such a fool... I should have ask you to made me ramen, since you are a great at cooking." He said scratching the back of his head. For the last week he have hang out with me "to learn more about me" he used to say. I like when he's around because I forget about elders and missions. This week had been all about me. I'm so happy!

"O-Ok...then I'll let you know as soon as I can." He smiled giving me his charming grin. You would think it's a date, but no. We know that it's a friendly thing and I am going to invite Kiba-kun and Shino-kun as well. It would be fun cooking for them since I've been learning new recipes.

"Of course!" He says and I wave to him goodbye as he did the same. I am heading now to the library to learn more about how to cook ramen. This past week had been very entertaining for me. He kept following me and talking to me every time he saw me. Well, I think he had been stalking me a little bit, like I did with him when I was a child. But I love it! I love the way he cares about me. Every time he made me laugh, it was a therapy for me. I have my teammates to cheer me up too, but come on! Naruto-kun is way funnier! He now knows my favorite food, my goals in life and my likes and dislikes. I feel quite closer to him, he makes me so happy.

_This closure...feels quite good._

* * *

><p>Looking through the different books I realize I was forgetting something.<p>

_The get together with Hinata!_

Oh god, I have been so busy I forgot! I had not even the time to be with Naruto. Hitting my enormous forehead to the table repeatedly, I think of how careless I am of my relationship. Maybe Naruto is with her now. Dammit! I shook all my thoughts and began with my research...ok... I forgot to pick out a book again! I stand up directing myself to the shelters, to the search of the so called book. I must know what is happening to Sasuke-kun. Shisho told me his sight haven't come back. I feel bad for him, after all he is in jail, blind and he's hated by almost everyone. Even by me, the one that used to love him so much. I distracted myself again! When I finally reach the stand I wanted, I realize that the book wasn't here... Why me? I really need that book! Revolving my hair in desperation, I begin to have a headache. That's rare in me! I had never had a headache over nothing! I decided to stop my mental whining and decided to ask the librarian.

Turning to the library's main hall, I crash with something. That made me fell into my butt. It really hurts!

"Owie" I hear one little voice said, I know who's voice is that. I'm so lucky! Smiling at her I stand up and offer her a hand in help. She looks up, a little scared at my face. Well, if you have something to hide... then you are going to be scared. And precisely that's what the little Hyuga was doing. She was hiding something from me; something I will found out. Hiding the book's cover with her chest, she reaches her arm up and takes my hand.

"T-Thank you..." She's stuttering...she never stutters when she is with me.

"Hi! I've been looking for you... How are you?" I friendly say. It had been a long time since I saw her; you would say I miss her, because she really is my friend.

"Fine..." She smiles too "...what for? Need any cooking advices?"

"Sort of..." I tilted my head to the side, remembering when I made Naruto some ramen. "Well I actually was planning a girl afternoon. Just you and me. You know: gossips...some love counseling..." I winked at her and she laughs. Yes... I've missed my friend.

"What about Ino-chan?" She asked curiously... _Ino? I hate that pig!_

"Ino-pig can suck it...she came yelling to the hospital telling me that I ruined her relationship with Sai." I rolled eyes in annoyance. Really, who have the fault? I just paid for the sake... She should have some self control.

"I'm sure she's now making peace with Sai-kun..." Hinata snapped me from my thoughts on killing Ino. I looked at her.

"I'm sure she's making a whole more than that with Sai." I evilly remarked as Hinata got embarrassed and looks to the sides to see if anyone had listened.

"Sakura-chan! Don't say that..." I smiled scratching my cheek... Well, I should stop joking like that in public. This damn city is full of rumors, and I don't want to get misunderstood by some of those damn gossiping people.

"Then tomorrow at 5pm? I'll be expecting you at the hot springs." I say hoping she's not busy because that's the only time I have free. She was hesitant but after a minute, she nods. Feeling relieve, I sigh and eyed that book she was hiding.

"What do you have in there?" I said curiously. I think is a cooking book.

"I-It's a book.." She nervously said.

"I know that, silly!" I laugh in frustration at her sweetness. "But what kind of book?" I asked trying to take it away to look at the cover. She resisted by tightening her grip around the book. Oh come on Hinata!

"I..." She started to mutter while I keep pulling. But thanks again to my strength, I manage to take the book off, earning a desperate look of Hinata. Biting her finger, she saw my reaction when I read the book: 101 ways to make ramen.

"So are you trying to make ramen?" I raised both of my eyebrows in disbelief, then setting my eyes on her I waited for her to reply. Tension was in the air. I know what you are up to Hinata-chan.

"Y-yes..." She said moving her fingers in nervousness. I'm so frustrated that she is scared to tell me! Like if I'm some kind of ogre.

"And to who exactly?" I should learn how to shut up. But what if Hinata wants to have Naruto? No...she wouldn't do that! She's my friend. But still she...

"N-Naruto-kun and my teammates." She said apologetically. But I must swallow my pride and jealousy, after all, she's like my best friend besides Ino and I really need to put my plan on action.

"It's ok Hinata! I don't mind...Maybe he will like your ramen and he may finally finish bothering me about going to the Rice Country for a sip..." I rolled my eyes. She faintly smiled at me as I returned the book to her. taking it with both of her hands, I notice a bruise in the back of her hand.

"What happened to you?" I grabbed her hand and began revising her arm. Damn! More bruises... Hinata, what have you been doing?

"Hinata-chan!" I said in concern looking at her. She cover her arm with her sleeve and rub it in pain.

"I got it while training. Don't worry."

"Well, be careful... Clearly they won't disappear fast." She nodded happily. Just for this time, I'll allow Naruto to hang out with her. "So... see you! I've work to do!" I blow her a goodbye kiss. But before I could go I felt someone stopping me. Next thing I know Hinata was grabbing my arm.

"Are we ok?" She said.

"Sure!" I weakly smiled at her. But she didn't notice that in fact, we are not ok. I'm still jealous of her and she still is attaching to her impossible dream. Releasing me, she smiled again.

"Ok, see you then." She said. I'm so confuse now! It's not like I hate Hinata, who would hate her? She is sweet and so polite, but she is starting to mess with things that do not concern her. Plus I told Naruto to forget about hanging out with her! And she should consider my feelings too! How about if I start fooling around with her boyfriend (if she have any)? She would not like that. No one would like that! Besides, Naruto is obviously encouraging her to think that she have a chance. He could cause her more pain...she would end devastated! I don't want Naruto to hurt her! I don't want that Hinata ends like me, in some kind of way, when Sasuke-kun rejected me. I'm just being a protective friend. When I realize she was gone I return the table I was reading before, I must concentrate well to figure Sasuke-kun's disease.

* * *

><p>Ok... It's not that difficult. Ramen it's so hard! But since I have experience at home tasks it wouldn't be a problem. I remembered when mother died I used to take care of Hanabi-chan on my own and sometimes with Ko's help. After I was kidnapped, father worried about Hanabi-chan's security as well and he didn't trust anyone, even the ones in our household that's why he chose me to be her guard. That meant I had to become stronger. During my first battling sessions he immediately knew I wasn't made for battle, so he started to push and push to made that hidden warrior inside of me bloom. He hired Kurenai-sensei, the best kunoichi I know, let me say. But not even with her help I was able to develop my true strength. So he got tired of me and his heart ran out of love for me. I've always thought that he was scared. He was scared of losing me just the way he lost mother. He is in fact still afraid that some day I will go to a mission and never come back, like mother. So he started to develop this hate towards me, to prevent his heart to be more damage than it already was. It must be very difficult to lose a child and even more difficult to lose your soul mate, I think. You see, mother and father, they complemented each other. That's what everyone have said over the years. Mother was like me, kind hearted and not suited battle battle, that of course is what father says. And father...well he...is an excellent shinobi and a cold hearted warrior. He used to tease my mom for being weak, of course he was joking. He always joked with her and everyone, did I mentioned father was a prankster? He tease her to the point that she believed everything he said, it always started with a joke and not so often ended with a fight. But at the end, always was a forgiving passionate kiss. But one time there was no kiss. That time was when mother passed away and my father's heart and love for jokes died too. The last thing my father heard from her was: "Remember my words...when I'll come back, you will regret all the times you called me weak..." Father just stood there, he was angry at her "What a way to take it too seriously..." he said. So there she went, to a S-rank mission with two more ninjas. She stood in the gates waiting for him to come and apologize with a kiss. But father and mother had one thing in common: they were proud. When father got the news, he understood that his jokes were intoxicating her, that his teasing pushed her to enlist herself in a mission way out of her league and that he was indirectly her murderer. At first, there was crying, then denial and last the guilt. He stopped the jokes and became more serious...more gray. He started treating the branch family worst. He filled the house of guards and threw away all of mother's stuff. But her scent remained in his room, and that was making him angrier. And even worst, he couldn't get rid of one last thing that remained him of mother: me. So he started to threat me the way he did. His constant humiliations were in fact to make me give up the shinobi career. And I was giving up...beginning to concentrate me more on things like cooking, cleaning and spending more time to take care of little Hanabi-chan, even though she said I was the one who needed babysitting. But then I met Naruto-kun and everything in my gray life changed. I even got stronger than Hanabi! Earning the love of some elders. That's why I need to thank Naruto-kun with this ramen.<p>

Oh! It's almost time to receive Kurenai-sensei and the baby...but first I direct towards nii-san's room to tell him that Lee-san said that he wants a 'battle of youth' in training ground #3 at 5pm. Knocking the door twice, I notice he didn't respond. That's weird, nii-san is always here at this hour. Then I heard it! It was like someone had fell of the bed...maybe I woke him up! Oh no~! Poor nii-san! I am so nervous...what if I cause him a concussion?

"Nii-san?" I yelled and heard some gasps coming from inside. I was so worried, but I don't feel like entering invading his privacy. Should I enter?

_'Byakugan!'_

Eek! Oh my! Tenten-san is there! Are they kissing? Why she is moaning like that! My eyes! Then I heard it.

"Just one more kiss and I'll leave..."

"I told you...Hinata-sama is waiting..."

She sighed and rolled eyes.

"Oh well..." She sounds angry, maybe nii-san do something wrong. I saw my friend leaving and I deactivated my byakugan since I see nii-san coming my way.

"Sorry Hinata-sama, I was sleeping..." I think he saw the red I was, because he began to put red too.

"Umm...how much did you saw?" He was very red...I don't think I had reach that tone before.

"There was more? Nii-san...this friendship of yours, it is weird." I was worried! They always say they're friends...but that wasn't friendship.

"You are like...dating?" I questioned, I was so confuse! Yesterday Tenten-san told me she was flirting with some guy, but she is with nii-san too? Wait a minute...

"Yes you are!" I smiled happily. It was about time! He likes Tenten-san since they battle that Kisame guy. I saw that his face went more red...is that the way I look when I'm with Naruto-kun? Oh, I'm such a mess! I mentally begin to laugh at that fact.

"I don't feel like talking about this." He said obviously embarrassed. It's funny when is not you but the other person!

"Just remember Neji-nii: she is super pretty and she could get any guy she wants. And here you are denying kisses to my friend. She certainly isn't playing with you like she did with the other guys. She really loves you." He was thoughtful as the red tone of his face smooth out.

"Have you been talking about me with her?" He said in a lower tone. Nii-san is so shy in love! He does not look like himself.

"No, I just know because every time I speak about you...her eyes bright up." He was speechless but not surprise somehow. I just remained there smiling.

_I hope they get together...no, I hope they'll get married! They are so meant to be._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter does not ends here! It turned out longer than I expected so I will be submitting the other part another day. Please review! :)<strong>


	10. Team 8

**Hi~! Sorry for no updating recently... I've been studying for some test. But I finally had the chance to putting this chapter up! Ten pages...sorry if it's long. There's no NaruHina in here but in the next chapter there will be I promise! ;) Please review... and tell me if you don't like something.**

* * *

><p>"Why were you searching for me?" He changed the subject.<p>

"Oh! Right... Lee-san was here..." Neji-nii hit his forehead with his palm at the sound of his comrade's name "...he wants a battle of youth or something in the training ground number 3 at 5pm." I finished, he seemed somehow annoyed by that. It so ridiculous I don't get why the majority thinks Lee-san is weird, he is actually pretty cool. The way he fights to be in nii-san's levels, even though he can't use ninjutsu, is admirable! He is like Naruto-kun in some ways...

Nii-san just rolled eyes in response and muttered a curse that I will not repeat.

"Hinata-sama..." One of the maids vowed at me and interrupted my thoughts. "Yes?" I smiled at her. Nii-san left vowing at me too. Since he is a branch member, he must show _"respect"_ to me. But he only does that when another relative is around.

"Kurenai-san is already waiting for you." she said eying nii-san in a ugly manner. They don't like that we are friends.

"Thank you, I will receive her."

* * *

><p>He puts his little hands in my cheeks,smashing them together. He was playing. I can resist a cute face like that! "You are so cute!" I said kissing him in the forehead, doing that ridiculous tone of voice that everyone who likes babies does when playing with one. Then he hugs me! He is so sweet.<p>

"Don't spoil him too much... He gets plenty of attention in home." Sensei said. I don't care if I spoil him, I like babies!

"Don't say that sensei! Little cute boys like him deserve all the attention." She just smiled and took a sip of tea. Jasmine tea, her favorite.

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you guys in a while... This little monster keeps me busy." She said giving him another kiss in the cheek. The baby is obviously very spoil because as soon as she pose eyes on me, the baby begins to stretch his arms in a 'carry me mommy' way. That causes Kurenai-sensei to take him away from my embrace.

"I've been fine, I guess..." I said pouring more tea into her cup. She took her eyes off the baby and scans me with her red eyes. That's what I love about Kurenai-sensei, I don't have to say much because she already knows what's wrong.

"The elders keep pushing, huh?" I panic, she was saying that aloud! "Please! Sensei...a little more quiet..." I use my byakugan to see if someone was spying us, but there was no Hyuga at sight. _How come they are not listening to my conversations?_ I felt immediately safe and talk the truth.

"Well, actually they've been pushing, yes. But is for my own good! I really want to be the head of clan and Hanabi-chan too. I know at some point will be having to fight..." I sighed; I really would hate to have a fight with Hanabi-chan, like I had with Neji-nii-san. "...the only thing that keeps me ahead of her is the fact that I saved Naruto-kun and my father's favoritism." I finished with a smile.

"Hinata! I'm so glad to hear that Hiashi-san is seeing what you really worth." She was so glad too. I just shyly shrugged and began to blush. "At least I have father's affection and acknowledgment."

"I'm so proud, Hinata." She hugs me, leaving the baby aside. I started to laugh at the baby when he became jealous that I was hugging her mommy too much.

"I also...I told Naruto-kun about...you know..." I said hesitant, I still can't talk freely to her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, really! Well, that's good! You are finally blooming Hinata." I blushed at that. I really need to tell her what happened...

"And what did he said?"

"He...Naruto-kun...well at first nothing." I tilted my head. And when I saw sensei getting mad at him, I decided to step up and defend him. "But it was because he was busy saving the world! And then after the war, we met near the east gates of Konoha and..." _She would be mad_. I begin to frown as I felt a little bitter too.

"And?" She said very curious...well not so curious, because if Naruto-kun said he loved me...I would be happy and blushing like a tomato. She perceived a bad answer of me, so I decided to tell her exactly what he told me.

"And he told me I was strong and that he really admired me. Also he said that I was like him in many ways and..." _Oh Kami! Here I go_, "...he is already in a relationship with Sakura-chan" I lowered my head in defeat. Seriously, why these still affect me so much? I saw sensei's face, her mouth was covered by her hand and she was slightly surprise at that.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura? Does he was with her before Pain's invasion?"

"No. He just not likes me that way." I sadly reply.

"That's a little rude of him, keeping you all that time waiting...did he at least gave you something in return? I know I will be expecting a gift, at least something expensive" We smiled; she always made Asuma-sensei bought her things when she was mad.

_But something in return...  
><em>

"He did not, because he didn't have to..." I think my answer right and then change it. "But if you mean something that is not material, I'd say his friendship. Now he loves to be around me, he knows everything about me and he thinks that I'm strong." With all I was saying, I completely forgot that I was with sensei. All I saw were the moments we spend together laughing and talking...well he did the talking part most of the time. Sensei notices I was in my fantasy world again and she pat my back to get me back into reality.

"He thinks that? It seems you have a pretty good friendship." I nodded blushing and smiling.

"Of course! I've always wanted to be in his 'precious people' list."

**"Hinata-chan~! Of course you are in that list!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ok, that voice sounds like Naruto-kun.  
><em>

**"Hey Hinata! Are you going to feed me now?"** He said entering the living room in which sensei and I were chatting. Oh my god! He listened...I want to die! I was astonished all the way! I could not believe that he entered without being announced. The only ones allowed to enter without announcements are my teammates.

**"Hey!"** He said getting very close to my face. **"You promise me ramen, Hinata-chan~!"** Caressing my cheek, he ended my name with that suffix in almost a whisper that made my heart melt.

I was blushing madly... Like nii-san's color! My body was shaking as I begin to lost balance. But sensei grabs me and I felt better.

"Cut it off, **Kiba**!" She said smiling and moving her head left and right in disapproval. Wait, he is Kiba-kun using a transformation jutsu! Grabbing my head, I whined in response.

"Not funny, Kiba-kun!" He just started laughing at me with so much force that it was difficult for him to stop. Akamaru then made his appearance waving his tail and rested in the wooden floor. Oh damn my silliness! Then I heard a _**'puff'**_ sound...and there he was: from blond to brunette, the fake Naruto, Kiba.

"My head is dizzy. Thank you, Kiba-kun." I frowned. Gathering all his force to stop laughing...he looked at me and say:

"Any time sweetheart! And you should have seen your face..." He chuckle again.

"Not cool" said a mad sensei. She always defends me, like mom. That's why I love her.

"Sorry Hinata, for that and for being late." He grinned at me. Every once in a while, team 8 reunite in my house. Last time we were all like this was after Asuma-sensei's death. We were all in sensei's house to support her. But she didn't need anything; of course it took her 1 week or two to free herself of the grief. But since then, she became stronger in a positive way, not like father. Kiba-kun and sensei begin chatting while I was looking outside the window to catch fresh air. The wind hit my face gracefully. Now the weather was so crazy, in the afternoons it's crazy hot and the night are just so cold. That's why everyone was in light clothes now.

"Hello everyone, sensei..." Shino-kun is here!

"Hi Shino." Said sensei happily, busy cleaning the mess baby had made when he broke cup of tea.

"Shino! Guess what, I made Hinata a joke, want to laugh about it?"

"Kiba-kun..." I was about to whine again but Shino-kun interrupted me.

"Kiba is not ok to do Naruto jokes on Hinata..." Kiba-kun frowned and I was surprise. How does he knows it was about Naruto? Like perceiving my thoughts, he looks at me and say.

"Normally, you only fall in Kiba's jokes when it is about Naruto." I could see a hidden smile from him when he said that.

"Oh..." I said in a lower tone.

"Because really, Kiba's other jokes are pretty pointless." Shino-kun snapped at my other teammate again.

"Ok whatever...where is the sake?" Kiba-kun said annoyed. He's going to start again with that.

"I told you, in my house only father and the elders are allowed to drink." That was a pretty good lie coming from me... I don't want him drunk here! Father could ban him. "And how did you know I was going to cook ramen to him?"

"Well, I run into _Mr. Sunshine_ on my way here..." Notice the sarcasm in sunshine, "...he was with Sakura and he told me to tell you not forget about ramen." He rolled ayes at that. "It sounds like a date..." He said teasingly. Kurenai-sensei worried, so I explained myself before she thinks he is cheating Sakura-chan with me.

"No it's not! Because you and Shino-kun will be with me." I blush.

"But I dislike ramen..." Said my bug boy teammate.

"R-Really? Oh Shino-kun! I forgot."

"You should pay more attention to your teammates' interest and dislikes. That's the base of a solid friendship. How about if you have made instead of ramen something that contained peanuts? You would have killed me since I am allergic to it. You knew that right?" He said calmly, but I felt that I was being lecture in how to be a good friend. Shino-kun is so depressing sometimes.

"Yes I knew Shino-kun..." I said smiling as slowly hiding the peanut bowl behind me. Kiba just sighed in desperation and then yelled at him.

"How about you start talking more about yourself and stop waiting that we guess what's on your mind, freak?" It is funny to see how Shino-kun, with simple things like that drives Kiba-kun crazy.

"If you were my real friends you will have ask before." Then he kept sulking, mumbling over and over again the team eight's friendship rules, Shino had just made up. Kiba was already in hell getting more and more annoyed with Shino-kun's rant about keeping Akamaru far of the crickets in the streets. Akamaru likes to play with the crickets by trapping them between his paws and then killing them. Apparently, crickets were important to Shino-kun too.

"I told you I don't care! They are disgusting animals!" Kiba-kun yelled.

"You are a disgusting animal since you don't shower often." Shino-kun is so calm. Kurenai-sensei and I just laugh at that and I decided to step in.

"Indeed." I said following his game, of course Shino-kun is joking, the thing is that Kiba is so short minded, he does not get it. I was so happy about this meeting with my team.

"Not you Hinata!" Said Kiba in the edge of craziness while I giggle. I swear that he is mentally laughing too. Then I heard Kurenai-sensei laugh at Kiba. Forget about the stupid psychologist I was going to attend! I just need this: my sensei's understanding and guidance, Shino-kun's weird sense of humor and Kiba-kun's jokes. It's like a therapy to me because makes my heart fluttered in happiness.

I grabbed the baby and hug him tight. Then getting close into his ear I whispered: _"I hope you get a team like this when you grow up."_ A kiss in his cheek to seal my wish. When I turn my eyes on Shino-kun, I notice he is wearing that damn coat.

"Shino-kun, why don't you take that jacket off. Just seeing you makes me feel hot..." I say not realizing what I was saying. And Kiba-kun being as dirty minded as he was started to laugh and tease.

"Oh Shino! I think Hinata had already forgotten about Naruto" laughs again. Oh lord! What is wrong with you Kiba-kun?

"I was referring to..." I said embarrassed and Shino-kun interrupted me.

"I simply don't get how Hinata will forget about Naruto by suggesting me to take my jacket off." He said rationally, ruining Kiba-kun's fun.

**"Ha, ha!"** I said pointing at my best friend. He smiled at me in defeat and then directing to Shino, he asked:

"Yes take your jacket off, don't you feel the weather?"

"I don't feel comfortable taking it off." He said seriously.

"We've see you without your jacket before...right Hinata?" Sensei asks and I nodded. It was right.

"Are you hiding something?" Said Kiba-kun smirking...this can't end well. If Shino-kun lies it will show in an obvious way. He is like me. If he is lying he will pause long enough and then he will stutter the answer.

"N-No...Why are y-you saying t-that?"

"That's it! Take it off!" Said Kiba-kun. Opening his jacket violently and then pulling the sleeves down as Shino-kun force too.

"Guys calm down!" Said an annoyed sensei. I know she thinks that Kiba-kun is childish in some occasions, and this one was one of the occasions she didn't like it. I was nervously looking outside the room to see if anyone is hearing the mess in here. Luckily for me just Hanabi-chan was coming this way.

"What's wrong?" She said entering the room. I bit my finger...oh my!

"I don't want to." Said Shino-kun.

"I don't care! I just want you to take off those clothes!" Hanabi-chan looked the compromising position my teammates were and then rolling eyes at me:

"They finally came out, huh?" Then she left, smiling evilly.

"**HA!** I have your jacket...let's see..." Kiba-kun succeeded. Beneath those two thick jackets, there was a simple white T-shirt with a V-cut neck. Then I saw, everyone saw. Bruises!

**"Hickeys!"** Said Kurenai-sensei, a very surprise sensei... _Hickeys? Those are hickeys?_

Shino-kun was getting all red as Kiba-kun was smirking like crazy! **"You dog!"** He said punching him playfully in the chest. That obviously hurt to Shino-kun, who was red and lost some air when Kiba-kun hit him.

"With who?" Kurenai-sensei was smiling like crazy too. Rubbing the place of the punch, Shino-kun coughs and said:

"Who cares?"

**"US!"** We all said in unison! Shino-kun is dating! Isn't that great?

"It is nothing serious. I'm currently in love with someone else. Someone that will never look at me the same way." He said sadly.

"Then why are you dating someone you don't like?" I questioned, I was a little in his position: drooling over someone who isn't in love with me. "Is it to get _his or her_ attention?" Kiba-kun continued. Shino-kun sighed at Kiba's comment and decided to ignore the _'his'_ part.

"No. It helps me forget."

"You could do that? I mean...it works for you?" I was so interested in that. I don't want to forget Naruto-kun but I can't keep drooling over him. Shino-kun nodded.

"Who are you dating?" Said Kurenai-sensei. This looks like an interview more than a friend's reunion.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Oh! I've been there you'll love it. She doesn't give much, but what you get...believe me, it will satisfy you a long time."

"Kiba-kun! She's my friend..." He rolled eyes at me. "You said I can date your friends as long as I don't date Hanabi." I narrowed my eyes at him. I know he's joking but if Father or HANABI hears him… Kiba-kun will get castrated.

"Seriously, what kind of a pedophile are you?" Shino-kun is trying to shift the subject away from him. But no one of us was planning on going to tease Kiba-kun.

"Who's the other person?" Again sensei got our attention to Shino's love life. Shino looked at Kiba in a weird way and then looked at sensei. "I can't tell you." Kiba raised an eyebrow at that and then he changed the subject.

"Well, I've been dating too, if you want to know!" Kiba-kun winked.

"Not surprised!" said Kurenai-sensei finishing her tea. "You are always dating, poor girls..." I said to my 'stud' friend. He really has a remarkable history in girls, according to Choji-kun. He have dated Ino-chan, Ayame-chan, other gorgeous girls after academy, and he had _'seal the deal' _with another two.

"Who?" I said curiously. He haven't talked about this one, with me.

"Karui, from Kumo." He said grinning proudly. I so envied him! He never blushes!

"Someone from Kumo?" Said Kurenai-sensei.

"That feisty and violent girl?" I said.

"Yup." I looked at him strangely. "What?" He said. I smiled.

"You guys would make a funny couple. Does she have hit you already? I'm eager to look someone put you into your place for a change." Everyone giggle, except for Shino-kun, who was smiling lightly.

"You think you are funny, huh? Well, how about I ditch you in your ramen date with Naruto?"

"No, please Kiba-kun! I don't want him feel all awkward!" I pleaded to him. He smiled and then replied.

"I will not ditch you. But you have to cook something else for Shino."

"A salad will be nice." He said plotting against me.

"Well I was going to make several dishes since Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun eat a lot." But there was another reason for me to do several meals and it involved Naruto-kun's diet. I want him to taste more plates than just ramen. He could be sick if he doesn't eat well.

And then, we just went all the afternoon and evening. All of us chatting and laughing. I'm so grateful with them. They had encourage me to do things I would never ever do, they wash away my fears by stimulating my confidence, they have dried my tears when I felt sad and most importantly, on top of all, they became my family when my real family treated (and still somehow do) me like trash. I love my team.

_This persons, were the first to acknowledge me._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. And I want to thank to <em>wisdom-jewel <em>for always reviewing!**


	11. The talk

**Hi~! Sorry for not uploading lately...I've been preparing for my exams. I´m not doing well, lol. I'm not sure about this chapter... you tell me. If this chapter turns wrong and you don't like, please feel free to blame it on the pressure and tell me what you think. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, why can't you father?" I frowned. This was really frustrating. "Father please allowed me to improve! I really want this..." and you are keeping me from doing what I was born to: a head of clan. He just turned his head in disagreement, pain in his mid close eyes were telling me that he haven't got over what happened when those guys tried to rape me. I know it's disturbing sometimes, but I feel that I've been training for nothing! If I could say all this words to him, maybe he'll reconsiders. Unluckily for me, I am always a follower...If he says <em>'no'<em> then it is _'no'_...end of the story like he use to say. Sometimes I wish I had Kiba-kun's sass and Naruto-kun's will.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but you alone? Never. If I'm sending you, I'll do it with the best shinobi there is. But now it's not a good time, it's an A-class mission..."

"I know! That's why I want it, father, weren't you the one who told me to make my best because the elders were reconsidering Hanabi-chan for head of clan?" Father is always traumatized when he sees that I'm going to a mission of that kind. In the past, I wasn't alone since my team or another set of shinobis were with me. But if Tsunade-sama thinks that with me is enough...maybe it means that I'm strong enough to make it right! If only father approve...

"Forget it... She may requested you. But I'm going to send Neji, end of the story." With that I felt so much anger. He thinks I'm not good enough. He still likes Hanabi-chan better. He still thinks I'm weak, that I'm going to die easily. It's so stressful to have so little amount of people that believe in you and the most important one says that he does, but actually is a lie. It's like a slap in the face. I'm tired of pretending my life is all good and happy. I'm not ok!

"F-Fine!" I nodded and left. I've never been this angry. I immediately left home not bothering in telling anyone were I was going. With my head down, as always, in the road of my own stupid depression. Maybe if I sneak outside the village and meet nii-san there he will allowed me the mission and I will continue on my own. Yes that would be right! And then I could send him to talk to Tsunade-sama, she always so supportive. Then I would be able to complete the mission, return with success and receive the approval of the entire clan! This is perfect, but I'm such a good girl... I will never do that. I brush away my thoughts and my sort of evil-perfect plan, maybe I just need to relax and seeing Sakura-chan today will make it better.

* * *

><p>Supporting my arms in the bridge railing, I put my head down. Just breathe Hinata...and think about him. <em>Naruto-kun...what would you do in this situation? <em>I thought. Oh well, I was thinking aloud.

"What situation?" Oh! That voice! Maybe is Kiba-kun trying to tease me again. Please Kami! Let it be Kiba-kun...you owe me God! So let it be Kiba-kun. I slowly raise my head and open one eye...there he was Naruto-kun, smiling at me and looking with an air of curiosity. "How did you know I was passing by?" He is looking so handsome, dress all casual today. Should I consider myself lucky for meeting him (my crush) by pure casualty? Or am I unlucky because he caught me thinking about him? Well, with Naruto-kun you don't have to think much.

"I w-was just t-thinking out l-loud..." I crooked my smile.

"About?" His curiosity is so cute. I blushed because he was getting his face too close to mine. Maybe he can help me; he always gets me no matter what the situation is.

"My f-father..." I sighed in exasperation. I know he's going to keep asking but as I take a few step backwards I notice his concern grows. He seemed somehow angry at him. He never liked father...for what he did to me, for what he did to Nii-san and the Hyugas.

"Don't tell me he's acting all weird again, than the old Hiashi I knew!" He said with bitterness. "Because I swear if he is treating you bad again, I'm going to put some sense into him! Seriously!" I can't believe he's defending me that fiercely! It's making me happy although I wish father won't listen to him calling him by his name.

"No! I s-swear he h-had changed..." I said protectively. _My father is not bad, he loves me._He softened his features and the put a hand in my shoulder rubbing it slowly.

"Then what is it Hinata? You are worrying me." His hand felt so good in there, it is so warm like his personality. I fidget my fingers in order to explain very shortly to him what was going on in my life. Usually I like having something to talk about with him, but if it's about my personal life I get very shy. What if he doesn't like my way of living or my personality at all?

"Tsunade-sama r-requested me f-for a m-mission..." Naruto-kun it's like a firework, he needs so little to burst into an explosion and light the darkest skies. So as a firework, he is used to interrupt the silence of the night.

"That's great Hinata! I'm so proud and happy! Where's the mission? What type of mission? Are you going with your team? What do you have to do?" He kept mumbling as I was astonished of the number of questions he was doing. I lost count at eight when I distracted myself with his eyes a little bit. Giggling loud, I commanded him to stop, he laughs too and excuse himself for rushing up every time we talk.

"Heh! Continue..." He said grinning scratching his neck. I smiled at him and do what he told me to. I told him everything about the mission Tsunade-sama almost hires me and my final discussion with father. He even popped his brows when I told him about my hard training.

"Wow! Really? That sounds pretty annoying. I don't understand why he don't trust you!" He crossed his arms in discomfort. "I wish he could see the real you." His eyes on mines, his tone smoother than ever. I love the tone he uses on me, it's like he's afraid of hurting me with it... His voice is so delicate yet manly enough for me to like when he talks to me. As I heard him I make an introspection of my actions ever since I have memory. Yes, there have been times that I felt proud of myself, but they were buried by all the many others in which I felt shame. Images of the last mission I went kept beating constantly in my mind. I realized suddenly, that those rogue ninjas weren't going to rape me and that I was in fact offering myself and my purity to save someone that is capable of saving himself. Great, another shameful event to add.

"This is the real me... I'm a failure." I said in defeat. I'm incapable of bringing honor to my clan, unable to make father proud and I'm just a weak link. Oh my! Why am I thinking like this? "...Maybe I'm finally giving up". He looked at me seriously, I didn't like it. For the first time I feel bad for the way he is looking at me. It felt like disappointment.

"You know what? Yes, you are right this is the real you."

Did he just said that? I felt like crying when his eyes hardened as I kept processing all the information. I just couldn't believe it. This time he wasn't mad at father, he was mad at me.

"W-What?" I gasped again.

"Yes, it is exactly like you said. You are a failure..." He sighed, I guess my sadness shows because he touch my shoulder again. This time comforting me. "Because you are like me, I'm a failure." I was so freaking confuse! No he is not!

"Y-You are n-not! Naruto-kun, I-"

"Stop it, Hinata! Come on, you once told me that I was a proud failure, remember?" Then I remembered. He shook me, like if he was trying to convince me with the same amount of enthusiasm that I inject on him that day. I nodded. I know what he is trying to do, but it's not the same. We are not the same!

"I-It's not the s-same, Naruto-kun. Y-You are s-special, I'm not..."

"I can't believe you! I had my ups and downs. Actually there were more downs than ups and I still made it! You know why? Because I never gave up and I never will. And you should know that because you follow my nindo. Hinata! Don't say we are different because we aren't, don't lie. This is just a small stone in the path of your life. A small stone I know you can surpass! You are awesome Hinata! Yes, you are a failure! A damn proud awesome failure that is going to show everyone that you can do it, you can't give up." His tone was consistent. He raised it in some parts but never screamed. I was so astonish, he always inspires me.

I am almost hypnotized by his voice and my heart fluttered once I realize the compromising situation of our personal space. His once hardened gaze shift into a compassionate one as soon as he saw my expression. I was clearly overwhelmed, inspired and flattered, all at the same time. Is it me or suddenly I felt my friendship with Naruto-kun a little weird? Suddenly, I felt that we are a lot closer than we had ever been: looking to each other faces, his hands in my shoulders in a firmly grip. The distance between our lips was getting closer. I gasped horribly and then it was when he notice. I covered my head in disgrace, separating rapidly from him, his release was automatic, I actually thought he was going to kiss me. Scratching the back of his head, he giggled also embarrassed too. _Remember Hinata, about Sakura-chan, your best friend!_

_Sakura-chan! I must leave!_

I was going to run away but he trapped me. "Hey! Where are you going?" He sounded hurt, maybe he thinks that I'm scared of him.

"I r-remembered I have t-to do s-s-stuff!" Not good at lying!

"Liar! I'm sorry about being so close... I really want to help you." He lowered his head. Aww! He is sad.

"No! Thank you! You really help me..." I blushed an offered him a smile. He immediately burst up like the lovely firework I know he is. Getting close to me, I closed my eyes and put my arms against my chest to receive the huge bear hug from him. I was in heaven.

"Ok! Can we talk about this when you cook me ramen?" He said laughing still hugging me.

"Oh I forgot that too!" I thought out loud as he laughed again. "But Teuichi-san and Ayame-chan are back."

"I know! I just..." He paused to look to the corner of his eyes "...want to taste something new." Then he grinned at me and left me speechless.

"Tuesday is fine?" Another breathtaking smile, that soft tone once again. He still was holding me...I was still blushing.

"S-sure..." I was practically in a trance.

"Don't you have to do stuffs?" I gasped, he smiled and released me.

"Oh right! B-Bye!" I said running and waving. He kept looking at me, grinning too. Maybe he was right, I have to keep pursuing my goals as he is doing with his own. No matter how big the obstacle...there's always a way.

_Thank you, Naruto-kun._

* * *

><p>Little did Naruto know that ever since he run into Hinata, was somebody who was watching them like a hawk. He stood there seeing everything and reading their lips, because at that distance it was very difficult to hear clearly. Well, at least he saw the way Naruto hugged Hinata, not one but two times, this seriously make his blood boil. Who does Naruto think he is? Does he think that Hinata is stupid? Does he think he can fool both Sakura and Hinata? What's the matter with the new hero? All those questions surrounding Neji's head as he watch Naruto leaving the bridge. Neji knew about Naruto and Sakura, since that day at the bar. Also he knew for a longer time about Hinata's love. How Naruto can do this? Playing with her cousin the way he is. Or maybe, being the stupid Naruto that he know he is, the blond ninja might be hurting Hinata without realizing. <strong>OR!<strong> He knows he is hurting Hinata but likes to receive attention of two girls! Either way this little game of his needs to stop, because either way Hinata is gonna end up hurt. She needs a gentleman as a suitor not a knuckle head bastard with a hero complex. Somehow Neji's attitude about Naruto changed over the years. That idiot was so blind about her cousin's love. It was fine at first, but then seen how affected Hinata was about Naruto made steam come out of his ears. This needs to stop before Hinata gets hurt...again. _Oh no!_He have lost sight of that stupid… he better stops cursing that much.

Searching for the hyperactive mess of Naruto was easy. And if you have the Byakugan and genius skills made the job a lot easier. First, Ichiraku Ramen Shop. _He is not there_. Second, Tsunade-sama's office. _No luck_. And then just like a hit of destiny, Neji happened to watch at the library, he found the blond! He is outside waiting for Sakura to go out. He could actually see the medic kunoichi chakra system inside the building searching for books. Then there was the plan: to have a nice "talk" with Naruto without Sakura noticing, warn him about the "not to do's" concerning Hinata and tell him to stop messing with the confuse Hyuga heir. He slowly walk up to where Naruto was standing, raising his arm as a greeting. Naruto immediately notice the presence of the Hyuga branch member and stiffened.

_Yes, that's right Naruto, I know._Neji thought while getting closer.

_'What the hell? First, I randomly almost kissed Hinata and then he appears! He saw!'_ He panicked but wash it away. _'Well, Hinata is my friend! I can do whatever I want with my friends!'_

"Hello Naruto" He said smirking evily, that kind of face that makes your heart stop and actually makes you wonder if it will beat again. No, too exaggerated, it maybe was like Yamato-taichou's creepy face. Naruto sense the killing vibes Neji was sending him, and just by looking to his eyes! Man, he was scared. He flashes a smile at him.

"What's up, Neji?" Neji shrugged not giving importance of all the events he lived today. His life does not matter right now.

"Can I talk to you?" The Hyuga said with a calm voice, but in Naruto's head was a pretty creepy voice. Like a warning, or those sings that says 'danger, dogs ahead' or something.

"S-Sure" Now he sounded like Hinata, like a stuttering girl as he panicked one more time because, really, having Neji taking you by the collar of your shirt and dragging you wherever he was going wasn't a good sign. Suddenly Naruto's back was meeting the hard wall of an alley.

"What the fuck, Neji?" He said complaining about the sudden burst of his friend, and it hurt a little since he was recovering from his last mission at Suna.

"I should be asking you that." Naruto seemed confused as he was trying to put the pieces together..._Yes, he saw us._

"Look, if this is about your cousin... We are just friends! And you really need to stop this because she would never have more male friends." Neji just rolled eyes and decided to ignore his lame comments. When did he get so perceptive?

"Shut up... Yes, you are right this is about Hinata-sama." He smirked at Naruto, in a masochist way. "You know you have a girlfriend, right?"

Now Naruto was amazed! How the fuck did he knows about Sakura and him? "Hmm... Yeah" Was the only thing that crossed his mind, the only thing he could use as an answer. "You know your girlfriend isn't Hinata-sama, right?" Naruto eyes widened when he saw Neji's hand into a fist, aiming at his face!

"Look, I told you we are friends..."

"What is your definition of friends? Because really, you don't go around the world trying to kiss your friends!" Irony invaded Neji's mind, as he thought of himself being a hypocrite. Of course you go around the world kissing your friends...especially since one of them is a sexy weapon master kunoichi. _Well at least he is not cheating!_And we are talking about his cousin! He shook those thoughts.

"Neji relax! Hinata is only my friend and..." Neji interrupted then.

"I know..." _You are an idiot because she loves you_. Neji sighed. He couldn't tell Naruto about Hinata-sama's secret. Little did he know that the blond ninja did knew that for the past months.

"Then why are you attacking me? I know that she loves me, but we are handling our friendship really well..."

"What?" Neji was surprise. Exactly when did she tell him that? Why he didn't know?

"Yes... Didn't you know?"

"When did she..." Never in his life Neji could know that someone with the same IQ of a ramen bowl could left him without words.

"When she defended me from Pain. Hinata and I already talked about it." He said with an egocentric air. Well, Neji saw his expression as egocentric and his tone was reflecting something else. After a minute of watching the dirt in Naruto's shoes, Neji raise his gaze to meet Naruto's. Electricity and tension in the air.

"So let me get this straight..." He said with authority almost demanding all Naruto's nerve cells to activate and processing all the things he has to say, "...so Hinata-sama had a long time crush on you, she have always admire you..." Naruto just nodded. Neji continued, "...she always has watched you, she got better for you, she hoped for you to look at her..." Naruto keep nodding like some a genius, like he knew all the aspects that had happened between him and Hinata. That just made Neji angrier. How dare he? How dare he act like he knows everything about Hinata's pain? He's just a asshole right now. "Then when she finally gathers all her strength and comes to your rescue you reject her?" Neji ended bitterly, causing Naruto to jump too.

"Hey it was not like that!" The blond replied angrily. Neji just sighed again, he's an air-headed idiot.

"Then explain, I respect you..." He pauses calmly but that air of authority was back. "...everyone respects you, but I can't help being angry because you hurt someone special to me."

"She's special to me too. I would never hurt her. When she confessed, the time and place weren't right. I even wasn't prepared for that, I was going to be murdered and then she came rescuing me. At first, I thought what is she doing?, I thought she was crazy and I tried to figure out a way to save her from Pain. Then she confessed and I just couldn't think anymore, it's like the world stopped and I believe that..." He stopped suddenly, he couldn't believe the words that were escaping his mouth and least, he can't articulate in front of Neji what he was thinking. _'And then I believe that I could be love by someone.'_He decided to stop there, he needed to stop, as it felt that a rush of thoughts and feelings being born inside of him, trying to get out of his chest. But for the first time, Uzumaki Naruto decided to shut it. Neji tired of Naruto's internal battle, tried to ask him something that's been bothering him for a long time.

"How was the rejection? I hope you tell me the truth, I'm capable of asking Hinata-sama if I feel you are lying."

"If you think I'm lying or hurting her, then feel free to beat me up. Because I will never hurt her and if I did... No! **I'll never hurt her.**" Naruto's eyes reflected determination as nostalgic feeling reaches Neji's heart, remembering that he have looked that same determination when he battled Naruto. So he chooses to believe the blond. But why he was not sure?

"I think you have."

"Then do not hesitate on punch me. Have no mercy, Neji." He was partly glad to hear that from Naruto. He probably had hurt Hinata without realizing, well because... He's an idiot. But somehow he really believes that Naruto, cared deeply about her.

"If you want to know the truth, I'll tell you. During the reconstruction of Konoha we were all busy, I just couldn't find the time...I even had not time to think about that. And then you know, Sasuke, Madara and the war. There was so much stuff in my brain, and in order to concentrate I decided to do one thing at the time."

"So Hinata-sama was send at the bottom of your list."

"Yes. But not because I wanted too." Then it was silence.

"I asked about the rejection..." Neji said trying not to look impressed by him. His answers were very mature, so unlike the Naruto he once knew.

"Oh right! Well, I sent her a note with Iruka-sensei, I asked for advice and decided to tell her alone...just me and her. But Sakura-chan decided to help me, since..." He said looking confuse.

"...you are an idiot." Neji finished. Naruto rolled eyes while Neji smirked. _Ass_. Naruto thought. "Were you at the time with Sakura?" Naruto seemed to think his question through because honestly at that time, Sakura-chan and him weren't in a relationship, it was only meaningless dates. Meaningless dates? Did he just thought that? Man I'm confuse. He saw at Neji's eyes...if he answer wrong, he will get his butt kick. But if he had hurt Hinata then he deserved it.

"No, we were not. But I do love her back then, I've always love her. Sakura-chan said it was better if we as a couple talk to Hinata. Why all the questions?"

_'I knew it.'_Neji thought.

"Not that I'm interested in your love life. But prepare yourself for my fist." Neji said calmly. Naruto at that instance was confuse, whatever he said upset Neji and worst of all he had hurt Hinata...again! He damns himself for being so clueless, so he decided to ask a favor from Neji.

"Why are you going to hit me?" Naruto didn't know but he was ready to receive it anyway. If he has hurt her in any way, what a better way to punish him. Then he will apologize to Hinata. But he needed to know how.

"Because you hurt her. I'm sorry, but no mercy as you wished."

"I know, but why do you think that?" That was the boiling point.

"Are you joking? Really, you must be blind. No..." Neji thought the next line well. "You seriously don't know Hinata-sama at all." Neji's tone was hurtful enough to make Naruto feel bad. At this the blond's heart jumped in pain. Why this is hurting so bad? He opened his mouth to protest about the stupid accusation of the Hyuga genius, but before he could articulate something, Neji already was saying something. Something that was very true.

"Let me tell you about the real Hinata-sama. She would always say that she is fine with everything that happens around her. But what you don't know the amount of pressure..."

"I know the clan pushes her so hard! Don't come in front of me again saying that I don't know her because I do! She trusts me!". Naruto snapped in fury at Neji's obviousness, or what he thought was obviousness.

"Calm down. I wasn't talking about the clan." Neji smirked and Naruto's eyes widened. What was he talking about? "I was talking about her. She thinks that she must be perfect for everyone, even for you. Now when you told her you were only going to be friends... Do you think she took it well? Did she smiled? Did she said it doesn't matter, 'that she was ok with friendship'? If all the answers are 'yes' and you believe it, then you don't know her at all."

"She wouldn't lie to me." _**Denial.**_

"It's not lying, it's pretending. And in the Hyuga clan, those words are not the same. She wants to make you happy, to keep you close. It's the same thing she does with Hiashi-sama."

"What are you trying to tell me with all of this?" _**Confusion.**_

"I'm telling you...to back off before you hurt her more."

"I'm keeping her strong! You are the one that don't understand her! Do you think that encouraging her to get better is bad for her?" _**Bitterness.**_

"You are giving her impossible hopes. And don't you dare think you are equal. We all know that's a lie." Neji was determined to keep going. They were so focus on their little argument that don't notice the pink haired girl watching them with horror.

"Why do you think that? I want the best for her! I know what is best for her!" _**Fury.**_

"Because I already told you. You are stupid...so clueless even at flirting. You are making her fall in love for you more. don't think I haven't notice the way you search for her, the way you touch her and the way you speak to her. It's all there Naruto. I don't know if you do it because of friendship or lust..."

"Hey..!" Naruto stopped. _**Doubt.**_

"...but you need to stop. Back off and let her go. You are making her suffer and she is willing to wait for you, the one I know is never going to look at her the same way she does with you. And that's why I'm going to hit you." Naruto lowered his sight. He was speechless...quiet for the first time. He was so confuse right now! Each by each, he gathered all the words he could, processing all the information. He was sad for making Hinata suffer and he was angry at Neji. But also he was grateful with him. Grateful because he might have opened his eyes to a little truth. He was so lost in thoughts that he never heard Neji warn him about the fist that hit his face moments later. There he lay on the floor...still wandering about Hinata. Maybe it was like she said.

_They never were the same..._

But then what about their nindo? What about all the things she had share with him? Hinata was not a liar, she was in confusion. Or maybe he was the one confuse. Did Neji was telling the truth?

As soon as Sakura went to help him get up, Neji was gone and he was still lost in thoughts. He didn't even care about the punch and a bonus kick in the abdomen when he was in the floor. All that he could think about was...

_Hinata..._

"Honey! What's wrong? Why you were fighting with Neji?" She hugged him tight...comforting him. His eye was swore, his heart merge in a sea of confusion and pain for his Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be taking a break because of my exams. I'll be back in two weeks. Thanks for reading! and review~!<strong>


	12. Tied up by a nindo

**First of all, I want to apologize for the_ late_ update of today. I was planning on updating last week, but my examns got delayed and the cahpters I wrote were deleted by my brother... Until now I am wondering if it was on purpose. ._. And I'm thinking of changing the title of this story...any ideas?**

**So well, I have to re-write everything, thank you for waiting. And special thanks to Naruto's Vixen for her review. Here it is... :)**

**P.D.: I will take my time with the other chapter because I have to think well what is going to happen next.**

* * *

><p><em>I just had to act like I heard nothing... So...<em>

_I heard nothing._

_I just happened to see Neji-san accuse Naruto to have certain feelings over my friend? Maybe is best if I play deaf and blind. Just for now._

_It doesn't worth to be angry at this point. The date is near. The anniversary will be soon. I can't..._

"Watch it, Sakura-chan!" His voice wakes her up from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, sweetie..." Ok, now she is embarrassed! She was about to put an alcohol-wet cotton into her boyfriend's eye. She was so out of herself! And all of this why? Because of a single reason: **Hinata Hyuga**, one of her closest friends and now one more cause of her growing stress. "...I'm worried. If you could just tell me why Neji-san and you were fighting for I wouldn't be distracted in thinking of how to kill him." Naruto's mouth dropped.

Now Naruto is embarrassed! He would never let his girlfriend defend him against another guy. And he wouldn't tell her about the reason why, even though her smart girlfriend knew. _She would feel hurt!_ That wasn't in the promise he made her. But ever since Sakura took him to his apartment to heal him, the blond couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and he could not ignore this... Feeling. **This** in his chest. _What is it?_

"It's ok Sakura-chan, you know of all people that when someone punches me, I deserve it." He smiled.

"I wish I knew the reason, though." Sakura hates playing dumb. But she can't be mad. She needs to hear Hinata's point of view too, what if the blond did have feelings for Hinata? Since she found out that they were spending a lot of time together, she felt like...

"Don't worry, it was just about a mission. You know how he becomes when he is name the leader! I just wanted to remove that stick out of his ass..." Naruto faked a laugh as Sakura did the same. Why everything did suddenly went fake and cold between them? She hates it. He does, too.

"Okay. Just rest, Neji left you a little dizzy, huh?" Naruto nodded while inspecting the damage of his cuts. When Neji punched him, he luckily landed in some broken bottles.

"I have to go..." Sakura said gathering her stuff. Naruto grabbed her wrist and make her shiver to the sound of the sentence he uses when she leaves...'_I love you'_. She wanted to smile.

"Tell Teme I'll visit him as soon as I can." Wait, what?

"I'm not going to Sasuke's..." She looked at him strangely. Why he on earth think that she was going to Sasuke's? And...why he didn't said that phrase that she was starting to like a lot? Now she was depressed and angry! But not to him...Maybe to Hinata? No she couldn't, not to her.

"Just saying...if you go there tell him I'll be visiting him tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll tell him! Damn!" She was so annoyed! Every time anyone brings Sasuke...just ugh!

"Don't be mad Sakura-chan. He's sorry, you know?" Why she felt she was being judge? Naruto thinks she's a monster for not forgiving Sasuke..._oh... It's because he never had his heart broken like that before! Stupid men..._

"Stop pushing me! You need to know just because someone is sorry doesn't mean you have to actually forgive him or that he actually feels regret!" She hardened her eyes on him as he did the same too. Why all of the suddenly all this glares? She wants to apologize but no! Again, if this is about Sasuke-kun, the one that should be apologizing is Naruto.

"Fine, but you just promise me we will be united again. Like we were before and you haven't made that promise come true, you don't want to even try. And by the way, he's sorry, you can tell."

"No, actually I can't because he never had told you or me he is sorry and he never shows regret. He's an ass, Naruto and you are idiot for believing in him." She said in almost a growl. Naruto felt threatened by Sakura but at the same time sympathy for Sasuke. After all, he is his best friend and he wants the old team 7 back.

"Sakura-chan, we must forgive even though the ones that hurt us do it again in the future. That's how love works." He said wisely. He remembered of how many times he was hurt by Sakura and how many times he might have hurt Hinata and she is just still around. Maybe that's true love. He remembered then, and for the fourth time since the discussion with Neji that he really… _really_needs to talk to the Hyuga heiress.

_Now what? He is preaching to me? Hell no.  
><em>  
>"Oh! Don't go talk-no-jutsu on me. It doesn't work anymore." Naruto smiled thinking that maybe Sakura-chan was playing a joke on him. After all, talk-no-jutsu was their private joke, a one created by Sakura to mock how Naruto have super conviction powers.<p>

"I'll go talk-no-jutsu on you whenever I want to!" He demanded playfully hoping to light up her face and get her beautiful smile. She on the other hand is so stressed and hurt to keep up with him. She took this simple sentence as an order. How she hated to be commanded by a man.

"You just think everything's a joke, don't you? I'm not in the mood." She snapped angrily rolling eyes. Now Naruto was annoyed.

"Could you just stop being so defensive towards me? Stop that really! I just want to make you smile, something that you haven't done in a while." He was now standing looking at her directly in the eyes. Sakura saddened. She does not want to become so bitter inside; she's making him miserable too. But pride was something that Shisho taught her well.

"If I'm being defensive that is a clue for you to begin using your brain a little more. Maybe you are doing something wrong." She crossed her arms in discomfort and anger. She closed her eyes, for not seeing his hurtful expression.

_Something wrong..._

"Sakura-chan, all I've ever wanted was for you to look at me. And you finally do, but not in all ways. You don't see how many times I try. It takes me a lot of effort to see you since I'm on missions and you in the hospital, but I'm always there. Late...but there just to make you feel like before, like when you were twelve. I try so hard to make you happy and to see you smile again, I just..."

"Yes, you try but you don't succeed."

And that was it.

"Maybe we need a break." Her eyes opened as he snapped bitterly. He was serious about this.

"What? No, come on Naruto. Don't leave me." Her face felt. Not again! Why every man she cares about abandons her? Why she can't be happy? Why every man she loves runs away from her? She just wants him to try a little more. They can be happy.

Naruto was just surprised at her sudden vulnerability. He wanted to see her eyes so bad; those green orbs were always giving him a hint about what was going on in Sakura-chan's mind. He felt miserable for making her friend so sad.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not saying I'll leave you. It's just I need to think. Please..." Her lower lip was trembling from sadness and disappointment. For many of the times Naruto saw her tears fall, this was one of those times he wouldn't be able to comfort her, because she knew that maybe he was thinking about Hinata.

"Sakura-chan..." He extended his arms to hug her. But she snapped his action with anger. She was so hurt. _Why? Why is this hurting? I promise myself that I wouldn't let anyone in again._But she was as clueless as him; she didn't realize Naruto was already part of heart. A feeling that she knows well is starting to rise again, her heart is sinking like when Sasuke-kun left.

"No! Once you take a break, you would be away from me, you would never want to come back. **Just like Sasuke-kun**. I'm not stupid, Naruto." Her eyes were angry, her soul was sad. She was hurt. Every single part of her fragile heart was starting to shake just like a building before collapsing. She started to cry uncontrollably at the realization of what she just said.

"You'll just leave. Like Sasuke-kun!" She hit his chest with force while Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "I know...I just know." She repeated in whispers as he lays his arms to cover her in a warm embrace. No, there was definitely no love in that hug. It was plain comfort. What had happened to her joyful friend? Her happy girlfriend, where was her? She was only now a ghost. Who would say that Sasuke damage her so badly.

"No, I won't leave. I'm sorry." He said defeated, because he didn't want to cause more hurt.

"You promise?" She says hugging him back. He immediately regrets it. Biting his lip he begins to wonder.

_Why that flame...that passion we used to have for each other, was disappearing? Maybe I'm crazy! She's the girl of my dreams, I want to heal her but I don't know how. Why my love isn't enough for her?_

All those questions, but not sure answers. Maybe, long time ago, that flame was blown by the wind.

He feels numb. Incapable of feeling the same way he used to feel for her. What if those butterflies in his stomach had died? He wasn't sure, for the first time he was wondering if he really loves her.

Naruto sighed. He should say no, but he couldn't.

"I..." He doubts. She tightened the hug. "Yes, I promise." He's trapped.

"I love you." She said not looking at him, because if she did, she would see the regret and discomfort pouring from his eyes. So she chose to fool herself, to ignore what she had heard of Neji, to be blind to Naruto's subconscious ways on escaping her, to be deaf to her boyfriend's unhappy reclaims about their failing relationship and she decided that playing dumb was necessary for her happiness. All because she hated loneliness and she hated herself somehow for needing a man to be there for her.

"Hm..." He plainly replied, trying to ignore her last comment. "By the way, where are you going?" She separated to see him.

"To see Hinata-chan, it's been a while since I saw her." Sakura said sadly by the way Naruto's eyes brightened to the said name.

"Tell her I said hi." He replied with the same amount of emotion. She knows that her relationship is in danger, she knows that maybe he wants Hinata like Hinata wants him. It's reciprocated. It's love. **That is why she felt like the other one.**Now she was angry, jealous and sad. Again.

"Yes, I'll tell her." Not looking back, she decided to leave it there. To wait more, until Naruto understands that she is the only one for him. She can't give up on him.

All because he's the only part of her heart that remains the same. The one that can only help her to overcome her emptiness.

* * *

><p>When the door closed, he waited for her to be as far as possible. Then he let it out…<p>

A growl of discomfort bouncing trough the naked walls of his new apartment. Immediately grabbing his head, revolving those golden locks to make himself think of a solution. To figure out a better way to delete this feeling. This necessity of being with her...with Hinata; also, this instant curiosity of knowing the nature of this feeling needs to go away. He felt like crap because he made Sakura-chan cry, but on top of that the feeling of knowing that he hurt Hinata during all this time he spent with her was simply awful. He needs to see her, _now!_

He didn't knows if it was Neji's fist or the fight with Sakura-chan. But he was looking his relationship from all the possible angles. Sakura-chan had a problem, she hates to let go. She hates loneliness, even though she says that a woman is better by herself and priorities are priorities, this means that he would like to have a word with Sasuke and another one with Tsunade-baa-chan. Maybe he can obligate Teme to apologize with her. Yeah that would be fine! And then! Speak with Tsunade-baa-chan to talk to her, after all she's is like a second mom for Sakura. And all the pink-haired girl do is listen to her Shisho.

Did he just think of a solution by himself? Wow! Maybe he is growing up! Finally.

Now he can finally relax. But then directing his eyes to the orange skies of Konoha, he saw something strange the moon and the sun in the same space! Definitely that was strange. Sai says that happens a couple of weeks in a year because of some changing season thing..._whatever_...not that he pays attention or anything. But he just couldn't help that, even thought that happens every year, it was a very strange and yet beautiful event. _The moon is just glorious, silver, pretty and round like...like Hinata-chan's eyes!  
><em>  
>Did he just refer to Hinata with <em>-chan<em>? He didn't notice, thinking of how lovely those eyes are and the way her hair falls long and dark like the night's sky. She was so lovely and sweet without a doubt. His eyes widened.

**"I really need to talk to her!"  
><strong>  
>But why? And what was he going to say? He didn't really knew, this necessity again begins to build up in him. Confusion again, filling his mind with anxious thoughts. What are the odds of seeing her again? Yes, they have been getting together almost every day, but it's because Hiashi won't let her go into missions. And he, well, every time he was free he had search for her. And that's why he felt bad for Sakura-chan because it's cheating, right? His mind made a shift into Hinata again. What if they were like the sun and the moon today? What if the chances of seeing each other again were a couple of weeks per year? He collapses in his bed hoping to get relieve to this major headache!<p>

It was crystal clear to him. He was curious and overwhelm by this new sensation, and yet at the same time, scared and repentant because he had a girlfriend. But he could not deny the recently discovered attraction he felt towards Hinata. She was so kind, so lovely and sweet. Let's not forget about her stuttering and shyness, qualities that made her more attractive into his eyes. Many people said that she is boring. _But to hell with people. _He thought.

That lead him to think, whether it was just plain physical attraction. He swears that in his life he had been this confuse and the growing head ache was getting it worse.

_'It is a problem for you to think that much, Dobe. Even a simple two plus two makes your head blow up.' _He damns Sasuke for that.

Please, please, please! Please Naruto sleep.

But he couldn't as he found himself thinking of an excuse to see Hinata. _Since when I need an excuse to see her? If I want to, I'll do it!_ But the simple idea, made his knees tremble. Since when he is nervous of something, by the way? _I got it. I'll use the ramen excuse! She still owes me!_But he couldn't the simple idea of making Sakura feel bad saddened him and the plain thought of getting away from Hinata as a solution to his dizzy mind, is ripping his heart apart. After all Hinata is an special and now a growing part of his heart. He couldn't just give his back to his special people, not to Hinata but neither to Sakura-chan.

He growled again. Back to the beginning point. He swore he heard the kyubii laughing at him.

He then curled into a ball to sleep. Hoping that this feeling goes away because he needed to kept his promise, make happy the girl of his dreams. His first love, Sakura Haruno. All to the cause of never going back his words. That is his nindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review... :)<strong>


	13. Love is a losing game

** Merry late Christmas! Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating soon. I finally had the time to put this chapter up! I hate college, my grades are great but hey keep me so busy. :( **

**Again, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update in a normal pace. I finally know where this story is going, and since I lost all my data, I'm being slowly recovering from the shock of all those chapter that I lost -.-**

**The chapter is not much, but is like an introduction of what is coming. I hope you enjoy. And tell me if you like it or not.**

* * *

><p><em>Indeed his babbling was making her sick. First of all, she didn't even ask him to come! He was just being useless as ever when she was passing by. Worst of all, it wasn't her fault!<em>

_"Where are you going?"_

_No words were said, because if she did he would want to..._

_"She's going to Konoha." Her taichou knows too well of how to make her boil in rage. She would kick her ass, but taichou is still so much better than her._

_'What happened to the girl code? It was suppose to be a secret! Why Taichou? Why did you told him?' She remembered then that Taichou is a busy woman, who forgets those little details. Damn._

_"Cool. I'll go too." He offered her a bright smile but how much she wanted to break those teeth._

_It was worth trying for **him**, though. For that bastard that stole her heart during the war. Who does he think he is? Making her go all the way to Konoha just to surprise him._

_'Damn you Kiba!' was all that she repeated while Omoi started his rant on the way Samui-taichou's breast has grown. She wonders if Omoi's tongue would get tired of moving... Well she will find out now._

_During the entire trip she became insane of Omoi's jokes, his conversation topics and even the way he expressed himself. Why? Why he would want to come?How she wanted to rip his head off. But now, being in Konoha she couldn't. Because, one... It would be a crime and two, nobody knows how desperate one person could get by being with Omoi, not the way all the people understand at Kumo. Dammit! She should have strangled him in the woods! A very furious Karui kept her anger and glares to herself, once they land a foot in Kumo, that bastard is going to see stars! No, he is going to meet death itself._

_"...Oh how I love Konoha and its beautiful ladies! Do you think one of them will fall for me? It's such a pity that I didn't get to meet a Konoha girl before. Taichou is so stuck up sometimes. Don't cha think, Karui?" Dark eyes scanned the surroundings; Konoha was such a crowded place! When he heard a sigh his eyes landed on amber ones, this time hoping to get words come out of her mouth._

_There was no answer just a killing glare that Omoi knows well. 'She is fucking mad!' Running his finger through his hair, he decided not to get nervous because just like an animal, Karui could smell fear. Still waiting for a fist to touch his beautiful face, he snapped his eyes wide this time to see a forced smile making its appearance into his teammate's face._

_"Omoi..." That raspy killing tone… that predatory smile, all of that is always bad signs. He would pay sooner or later. "Shut the fuck up!" Sure this man is a talker!_

_"Okay! You don't need to yell. Damn, that's so unappealing in a woman. I wonder, what your boyfriend would think about the way you speak."_

_"My man loves my dirty mouth, and not only because of the cursing." Her anger changed immediately to joy at the name of her boyfriend. Her eyes connected again with Omoi's, this time as something in her snapped hard. Blinking a couple of times she looked at the expression of confusion that her teammate wore, same as her. The difference was that, Omoi was interested in the mood changes of Karui. Anger, love, confusion... Was that supposed to mean she is currently in that time of the month?_

_"How did you know this is about Kiba? I didn't tell you why I was going to Konoha." Omoi then understand it. Karui is slow._

_"Well, you hate Konoha. Why would you go to a place you hate if is not for your boyfriend?" His reasoning was implied in an obvious way, an obvious insultingly way. Karui hated Omoi so much when he played smart on her! That's exactly why she didn't want him to come; he always makes her look dumb._

_"Shut up!"_

_He rolled eyes and decided he was too bored to keep messing with her._

_"Well, now what?"_

_"We ask for directions of his house~!"_

_'Her voice is so pitch when she gets excited...'  
><em>  
><em>"So...you don't know where his house is. That means he doesn't know you are here." His raised eyebrow was telling Karui everything.<em>

_He didn't approve, but Karui decided to forget that she actually caught the bitterness in his tone. Just someone as impulsive as Karui will do this, didn't she know that you can't show up in other person's life after all that had happened in the recent times. Many things have change after the war: the politics, the economy, even people's hearts and that included Karui's, the once tough and not so feminine Karui found a sweet spot for Kiba. He could recall how emphatic Kiba was with the words 'just dating' when he stayed a little while in Kumo shortly after the war. He remembered too, that Karui didn't mind about his 'just dating' policy and slowly, she found herself trapped in that irritating vortex called love. He didn't understand why someone as strong minded as Karui will be so infatuated by Kiba in that short of a time. He didn't want to find out either. On the other hand, he felt bad for her since Kiba hardly ever replied her letters and Karui just kept sending them. He decided way back not to mess with her relationship, because in life things like love and death had to hurt. Otherwise, how do people will be able to mature and be happy? Immediately, he thought about him too. Who was him to judge? His record wasn't exactly pleasant; he was as heartless in love as Kiba was. That's why he felt sorry for Karui. That's why he was proud of himself._

_He always had felt numb in this matter. The heart and the feelings, some things no one will ever hear him talk. The reason? It was simple, when you are a shinobi, the single idea of finding love or to even think of a happy ending was illogical. The world is still cruel, if you don't lose your lover in hands of the enemy, you'll lose it in hands of your 'friends'… He remembered well, how many times he had lost friends because of his behavior. 'So many things can go wrong…and yet so many people keep repeating those same mistakes'. And Karui is an example of that, she just keep pursuing for the one that only wants her body. For this Kumo guy, love is a hopeless illusion for those who are selfish and see loneliness as their chains._

_"Yeah. So? It is a surprise for his birthday!" Again that sound, he tried to cover his ears this time but it was useless. All the people around agreed with Omoi's annoyance at her feisty teammate's tone. He could only hope that she does not get disappointed, or else, he will pay the consequences of Kiba's actions._

* * *

><p>It's been two hours! Two hours of waiting, two hours of not knowing if something had happened to her! Why was Hinata so worried? Well, if you are Sakura Haruno you should know that Hinata does not like to wait (she concerns about what might happened to you) and that the pink-haired kunoichi is never late. She hated unpunctual people after all. Hinata couldn't recall how many times Sakura complained about her sensei's behavior. What if she got a mission at last minute? No, Naruto-kun was still here in Konoha and Tsunade-sama always send Naruto-kun with her.<p>

_Naruto-kun..._

She mentally cursed herself for allowing her heart wonder again about that man that she is unable to forget about. She started remembering all the things he told her last time, how he cheered for her, how he made her feel so secure. Hinata swore that she couldn't erase that smile on her face. It was like someone was pulling the corners of her mouth upwards, no matter how much she tried... _That smile may stay there all the day_. And that's the disturbing fact, she was doing it all again! Taking both of her hands to cover her smile, she tried to eliminate that feeling she was having again. How she wish this feeling could disappear.

She said she would forget him. She must forget him! Hinata raised her head up; it was such a beautiful blue-sky day! _Like Naruto's eyes_... Again that invisible force was making her smile. She promises herself to stop thinking about him. But, how could her if she encounters him at every corner? And she isn't even stalking him or _"casually"_bumping into him like she had done in the past. Maybe it is a way of destiny to tell her she should not give up? That will be a correct deduction if the blond shinobi was single; and worst, if Sakura-chan was not his girlfriend.

_Why I don't feel guilty at all?_

Maybe because he had show her how important Hinata is to him. They are friends of course; but how do they passed from subtle gestures like a hand in the shoulder to support each other, to protective hugs and intense eye contact? Well, she does not know if that is a product of her imagination but she was sure that her friendship with Naruto has mature. He is special to her; therefore, she is a special person to him?

Hinata couldn't keep her eyes out of the sky as she still is over thinking her situation so much. Maybe it's time for a rest. _Just stop thinking about this stupid situation and start focusing more on you. _Yes, that could work! After all, everything father had done to her is anything but help her improve. Hanabi-chan is making legend now and Hiashi has being keeping Hinata away from missions, giving reason to the results of last ones. He almost convinces her not to present for jounin exams. And now thanks to Naruto-kun she finally found the road again and she was certainly in her way to success.

Now she will reach nii-san.

Now she will shut the elders and her father... but first she needs to learn new techniques. Take everybody else by surprise and be succesful. _Just like Naruto-kun did with the whole village_.

"I told you! I don't know where he lives!" She would recognize that voice everywhere. When Hinata directed her eyes to the source of the voice she found who she was waiting for. A flash of pink can be seen crossing the corner, but that pink was not alone. He was also accompanied by a red-headed girl she knew very well.

"Sakura-chan!" said girl turned to meet Hinata standing just behind her. The Hyuga was eyeing Karui with a surprise look.

"Karui-san..?"

"Oh! You are that Hyuga princess that was in my squad." Hinata nodded with an air of irritation at Karui's teasing. _How did I remember her name and she didn't remember mine? _She was sure they exchanged names when they both were in battle. "Lucky me~!" She continued hurting Hinata's and everyone's ears. "Then you should know where Kiba lives."

"You know her, Hinata-chan?" Sakura eyed both ninjas with disgust and that raised eyebrow of Karui is telling Hinata that the redhead is mad.

"I think you need an ear doctor hun, I just said that...she was at my squad." Sakura felt her inner taking control of her. Who does she think she is? Before her inner tells that bitch to fuck off, Sakura regained composure and decided to be polite. She was taking the high road, not the trashy way this Kumo girl is used to.

"I was asking Hinata." In the past those anger eyes were reserved only for Ino but Karui was one of those girls that you love to hate. Since they came all the way from Kumo to attack team 7 and beat up Naruto, her anger towards the Kumo girl had been accumulated more and more inside her.

Omoi was watching the tension grow but he didn't care. This is typical Karui, the troublemaker. Why couldn't she act normal and don't mess with people? Why can't any of the girls he knows be normal and polite? As a word fight now was developing between Sakura and his beloved teammate, he noticed how Hinata watched in horror as she had never heard the nasty words coming out of Karui's mouth. Omoi yawned. He is so tired.

"So, now that he war is over, aren't you glad that your Sasuke-kun was saved? Have he finally replied your love?" Karui's question was meant to annoy Sakura. But why is she smiling like that?

"Luckily for me, Karui-san, I was able to realize what a douche Sasuke was. Now, I'm with someone that actually loves and respects me." That intense stare and menacing eyes never left Karui's. Sakura was trying to tell the Kumo girl that she was no laughing matter anymore. The pink haired girl smiled triumphantly at her words, directing each one to Karui, but secretly as a subliminal message, she was aiming her speech for Hinata.

The Hyuga girl lowered her head at Sakura's words. Karui smiled sarcastically and replied back.

"That's good! I was concern that I may find Konoha flooded with your drool. Somebody told me you do that a lot when around that bastard." Omoi turned his head in disapproval_. How rude_. But before Omoi could tell Karui to shut up, he notice an almost inaudible voice tried to rise.

_That Hyuga girl_, he swore every time he looked at her, she seemed like she was going to pass out. Was she scared?

"K-Karui-san, I…"

"You might want to regret that…" Hinata's attempt to end this argument was silenced by Sakura's confident voice.

"You know, when I knew that Konoha had taken back that Uchiha guy, I could only think of you. I couldn't help but think…" She changed her fake concern and replaced it with a daring smile, "…Now she is going to be happy, she has his traitor and I could only picture you following him around like a little dog."

Sakura laughed at her words, trying to remain cool and to act discrete since everything that is talked in this damn town turns into a rumor. "Oh no, you silly! I run out of love for him, as someone else caught my eyes…" she put a hand on her hip, trying to repress the fact that she was still affected by Sasuke. But she wouldn't show it in front of someone like her.

"Who would that be? A simple villager, that believes that you were useful enough and brave just because you were at the war. Am I wrong?" Sakura's patience was starting to fade as Karui kept nagging her with the same. Sakura might be polite, but why does the red-haired girl believes that polite and stupid were synonyms? _She must be pretty slow…_

"You know what? I don't mind you saying that I'm dating a villager. The villagers have better manners than Kiba…"

"What? Don't you dare going in there!" As Karui release a not-so-lady vocabulary that only used when Omoi killed her patience, the said boy rolled eyes.

_Poor dumb Karui, she asked for this and now she wants the pink-haired girl to regret what she said?_ Omoi directed his eyes to Sakura, who clearly was getting madder by second. Doesn't Karui know that she is the Godaime's student? _What if Sakura hits her?_ That would be bad. Karui would hit back. _What if another war starts because of these girls?_ He may be exaggerating on that, but the truth is both of them are hell strong. They could discharge a war just between the two of them!

"At least my guy fought the war!" protested Karui, not knowing the fact that Sakura's boyfriend was at the war and is now a hero.

"And when did I tell you my guy wasn't at the war? Baka…" Sakura scoffed at the end, while Karui boiled in rage. Hinata sighed at the fact how both girls were rubbing each other boyfriends into the other one's face. Both of them are awesome, they should shut up and end this stupid fight. She felt desperate since it was getting late and father will be mad if she stays longer than the agreed. Great! Now she feels like a toddler, why father is putting so much control on her? Maybe she should ask him later…

"You are the stupid one! You said your boyfriend was a villager!"

"Maybe your small brain needs to rest or you just have dirty ears. I said that I don't mind having a villager as a boyfriend. But, my guy was at the war and is a hero, in fact." She said with a proud air as if Naruto's achievements were hers. But it just seemed like it because, deep down, the truth is that she stills feels useless and she is very happy for Naruto. Now he has everything he had always wanted, including her heart. Sakura's thoughts drifted into another direction… _Now he has Hinata's too. _The single idea of being fooled again by a love one, leave her breathless as she remembered what Neji told Naruto and the evasive attitude of the blond shinobi when she asked him what was wrong. Those things were still in her mind, making her wondering… _what if he is confused? What if he does love Hinata? _What if he stops on loving her? _What will happen when he leaves?_

"HEY, BUBBLEGUM! YOU AREN'T HEARING ME, DON'T YOU?"

When she shakes her head Sakura realized that neither Hinata nor Omoi had stopped Karui from talking trash. A feeling of sadness invaded her when those thoughts came back… those thoughts of Naruto leaving her… It was unbearable.

"Don't make me laugh, Hinata. Is that what you call stand up for your friends? I can't even hear you clearly." Now she was fully aware of what was happening. When she raised her head she saw Hinata trying to defend her… How much time does she was out?

"Hinata, don't defend me. If she thinks she can just come here to offend me then let her, I'm done with you!" She said as she was feeling so much affected by the past thoughts. But Karui couldn't let go.

"No, I'm not done Sakura! You think you can't just escape from me? How weak are you? Stay and clear me up something!" Karui kept yelling at her as Sakura slowly began to walk away. Her heart was racing at everything that Karui pronounced.

"Aren't you gonna explain why aren't you with that traitor anymore?"

After that was said, Sakura remained speechless. Those green eyes kept looking at Karui with killing intentions. Ever since that incident she had with Sasuke, no one had dared to have a heart to heart talk with Sakura. Hinata is sure that not even Ino knew what really happened. She wonders too what was so awful to made someone as strong as Sakura began to fade away… Recently she had felt like if Sakura-chan has lost something of pure value. She thought of family issues but, Hinata being an expert on that, erased that idea almost immediately. Her thoughts landed on Sasuke then and she found herself in a predicament. The correct thing to right now would be to help Sakura-chan get rid of Karui, but what would happen if Karui keeps pushing? She gasped at her thought, maybe she would found out about what happened with Sasuke. Maybe, she could help Sakura this way. She turned her head to both sides, as the voice of her conscience was sticking arrows of guilt into her heart. How can she think that? _If Sakura-chan don't want to talk about that…_

On the other hand, she couldn't let her friend die from the inside neither. Then the guilt began to rise inside her. Biting now her lower lip, another battle with herself was being unleashed quietly and with anyone who notice, except for Omoi. With his dark eyes he scanned every inch of Hinata, was she worried about the fight? And if it was about the fight, how come she hadn't protested to Karui the way she did early?

The sight Karui had from Sakura, was making her feel bore, as her form remained stiff as a statue. Before Karui could yawn, she notice the way Sakura's rosy lips trembled. That sure awakened her! Karui smiled triumphantly; finally, it was time to tell Sakura all the things the red-haired had been keeping bitterly inside of her.


End file.
